


Ero Naruto

by WritingStudio (PurpleTypewriter)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby making, Bed Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Hinata got Gangbanged, Marriage, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Russian Roulette, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Wife sharing, Xray - Freeform, commission, cumfest, dildo penetration, f/f pegging, no m/m though, sex russian roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTypewriter/pseuds/WritingStudio
Summary: Hinata needs to get pregnant and their friends help.





	Ero Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Explore 100 more stories like this at my website: https://goo.gl/8is63z  
> I’m too lazy to upload :P

**_Naruto_ **

Hinata can’t believe that she finally did it! She’s happily married to Naruto, the boy that she has had a crush on since forever. She’s so ecstatic that everyday almost feel like a dream come true.

She almost couldn’t believe it when it turned out that Naruto had reciprocated her feelings. Often, she finds herself having to pinch herself one too many times just to make sure that this is not just some wishful dream that she made up.

She loves waking up everyday to find Naruto sleeping beside her, embracing her lovingly. She loves it when he showers her with kisses, even when she shy way too quickly by his nearness. Hinata is still very much trying to figure out how to interact best with her spouse while most of their friends have started their own family already.

The concept of having children interest her greatly, of course, but she’s just too damn shy when it comes to interacting with her beloved husband. Husband! Sometimes she still can’t believe how lucky she has been, to be married to her crush. Naruto is the number one man in her heart, and the thought of being intimate with him causes her body to heat up. She wants to be caressed by him, carried to the bed so that he can make sweet, sweet love to her. The problem is, it’s already hard enough for her to deal with her overactive imagination, let alone form the words to ask!

*

It’s Hinata’s birthday, and Naruto wants to celebrate it by throwing her a party. It’s still during work hour when he makes a call to the house and informs her of his plan. The venue will take place at Sakura’s home, and they’ll be sure to prepare everything for her. Hinata just have to bring herself.

Hinata can’t hide the excitement in her tone when she agrees to the invitation. She had thought that tonight it will just be the two of them spent together, but it’s not like she minds having some reunion with their friends. Sasuke, being Sakura’s husband, will also be there, of course. Ino is coming, too, mostly to help out with the cooking.

While Hinata’s not as close with them as Naruto do, she thought it will also be a nice way to spend time and catch up with one another. Her old teammates had asked her for lunch together at a local barbeque, so a dinner at Sakura’s place will be a welcomed change of pace.

So that is how the shy girl finds herself ringing at Sakura’s doorbell, dressed in her turtleneck sleeveless top and shorts. Naruto turns out to be the one who opens the door for her, already waiting for her arrival for a while now, it seems.

“Oh, Naruto-kun, I didn’t think that you’d be here already,” she comments, stepping into the house, taking off her shoes.

“Here’s the birthday girl. Happy birthday, Hinata-chan,” he gives her a quick peck, which causes her cheeks to warm up instantly, before placing a hand over her waist and leading her in.

Inside, she can hear strange moaning sound coming from within. It almost sound like someone is in pain. Or is it several someones? Hinata can’t help but to be concerned about this, and hastily sounds it out to her um, husband.

“Naruto-kun, do you hear that? It sounds like someone’s in pain,” Hinata says in concern.

“Oh, don’t mind that. You’ll figure it out later. We’ve prepared a surprise for you, you see,” he winks at her playfully.

A surprise? But what kind of a surprise can make sounds of pain echoing from the other room? Though she can’t help but find it rather suspicious. A rather high pitched moan, followed by a sharp intake of breath, suddenly tears out through the wall, making her shiver in fear, mixed with something else she can’t really put a feeling to.

“Naruto-kun, is this really alright—?” Hinata begins to speak again, but her words die in her tongue when they enter the living room, too shocked by the sight that greets her.

Sakura, Ino and Sasuke are all bare, naked as the day they were born, their bodies intertwined with one another ever so intimately that Hinata’s face goes beet red almost instantly. They are.... They are…. There’s no mistake in what she’s seeing. They are having a threesome!

Sasuke and Sakura are moving their hips from either side, all while poor Ino is being turned into two from two different sides.

Sakura wears this type of strap-on device around her hips, allowing her to impose this rather large dildo right into Ino’s ass, fucking the blonde with it repeatedly. She has both hands gripping around Ino’s wrists, yanking her back and forth into the dark, impaling hardness situated over the pinkette's pelvic bone.

All the while, Sasuke is lying on his back, thrusting himself in and out of Ino’s pussy from beneath the two of them. Ino has her hips spread wide to accommodate the two married couple, moaning out loud while her insides are being torn into two, Hinata imagines. This must be the source of moaning sounds Hinata first heard from the hallway.

Hinata is so shocked by the sight transpiring before her that she can’t move a single muscle. Not to close her poor visually-assaulted eyes with her hands. Not to move or turn away from the spot she’s standing on. And certainly not to run away screaming from the vulgar scene before her.

She simply freezes on the spot, turning into a block of ice, then gradually getting warm again until all she can hear is the sounds of Ino getting assaulted from both sides. Try as she might, but Hinata is just too shock to even react properly, forced to watch on as her shock state ensues.

Sweat work down the three naked bodies as they continue penetrating poor Ino from all sides. Sasuke reaches out and grabs Ino by the breasts, squeezing so hard that he draws another load moan from the blonde’s already shrieking throat. All they do is make her scream in pleasure, one too often that her throat turns dry quickly.

Poor, shy Hinata can only watch on as the husband and wife tag team and help bring Ino to a completion, working up her body until she can’t take in the combined assaults anymore. And when one cums, the other is not so far behind.

The three ends up coming together in one union. Ino clenches both holes around Sakura’s dildo and Sasuke’s hard cock, squirming and squirting so hard that she’s drenching herself and the man beneath her so badly. Sakura climaxes from beneath her strap-on faux member, while Sasuke spills his seeds hard into Ino’s womb, cumming so much that his ejaculation practically drench out from Ino’s abused cunt.

The blonde smiles a silly, lopsided smile, seemingly all too happy about her predicament. The after effects of the climax is still convulsing through her body, making her slender, used figure trembling ever so deliciously sinful. To react this strongly after a series of powerful pounding… the sex must have felt as intense as they are seen to be.

It’s not just Hinata’s face that heats up now, but her brain as well. She feels faint after watching the entirely too lewd scene before her. She’s so drown in her own panic that she barely notice how calm Naruto is reacting toward all of this, eyes shifting between the threesome and his wife.

“Alright, Hinata-chan. I think it’s time we begin. Are you ready?” Naruto asks from beside her, but Hinata is way too distracted to even register his words fully.

“R-ready? Ready for what, Naruto-kun?” she asks nervously. Her husband only smiles at her cheekily, before she notices movements coming from the other direction, heading toward her suddenly.

All three are still naked and walking toward her ever so casually, showing no shame at all in displaying their bare bodies. Hinata blushes even deeper, as if her face hasn’t heated up hot enough. Her face is so heated up that it’s turning from a nice shade of pink tomato into a full on deep red. Somehow seeing them so clearly naked like this, right after witnessing what they had done, is making her feel all the more embarrassed.

“Ah, you guys are finally here!” Ino chirps cheerfully.

“Happy birthday, Hinata-chan! I hope you enjoy the view,” Sakura exclaims.

Sasuke doesn’t say anything, just silently trailing from behind. When their eyes lock, he simply nods acknowledging at her direction, cooly, as if she hadn’t just witnessed him bringing a third person into their sex life. What was Sakura and him thinking? Why are they all acting so casually around one another? How long have they been doing this? And everyone’s just okay with that? Hinata can tell that Naruto knows, seeing as how calm he is about all of this. More than knows, she suspects.

The strap on Sakura has around her pelvis has a crystal clear color, so she can see some of the dripping excess Ino has left on it. Sakura’s own pussy is bare, so the evidence of her cumming can be seen very clearly. The same goes for Ino and Sasuke. They are all still covered in their own sweat and cum, panting laborly as they make their way toward the extremely shy girl. Ino sways her hips sensually, limping ever so slightly thanks to their previous endeavour. Semen drizzle from the area in between her legs, staining her inner thighs, yet the blonde simply walks it off as casually as she can muster.

Sasuke still has a hard on, and it’s jutting from his middle part ever so slightly, as if trying to gain the girl’s attention as subtle as possible. Hinata closes her eyes quickly as soon as she realizes what exactly she’s starting at, using her hands to cover her face. This is the first time that she has ever seen another man’s penis aside from Naruto’s. She has had the presence of Naruto naked around her before, but it was always so brief, and often times in the dark. She can’t believe that she has just had an eyeful of someone else’s penis just now.

Hinata is still every inexperienced in the world of intimacy. She has had sex once, when she and Naruto consummated their marriage. She was so shy that she had him turned off the lights, so she couldn’t really see the happenings so much. She recalls having him coaxing her to open up to him, showering with with kisses lovingly all over her body. There was a sting of pain when he eventually got to be inside her, followed by this intense pleasure that made her wither intensely underneath him.

She had no idea that a man’s member can be so huge, and it had shocked her when he lodged himself inside her. She had been a virgin then, having never been so intimate with a man before. That doesn’t mean that the experience was any less incredible than what she had felt. He had made her cum several times that night, before he eventually released himself inside her. She remembers having been so tired after their night together. The union hadn’t let them bear a child yet though, and they haven’t exactly spare some time to do it again. She supposes Naruto knows that she’s still too nervous about the idea of sex, and decides to not say it out loud. She recalls not being able to see him in the eyes for at least a full week after that eventful night, blushing ever so shily whenever she reminasance the night.

It was completely different from the obscene scene she has just bared witness to. A complete one hundred and eighty degree. They were so lewd that Hinata can still hear the echoes of Ino’s shameless moans in her head, repeating itself over and over again like an endless loop.

It is Naruto who captures the hands covering her face, coaxing her to lower her hands. “It’s alright. We’re all friends here, remember? We don’t want to scare you, we just want to help you.”

“H-help me?”

“I’m sure to notice it, too. You’re still so shy around the idea of sex. That’s why we thought this will be a good way to get you used to the idea. Sakura, Ino and Sasuke have volunteered to help. Consider this as part of your birthday present.”

“B-b-but, but…this? W-what exactly are you guys planning to do? N-no, step back!” she exclaims nervously when the trio gets too close, unable to contain herself.

“My, my, you’re just as shy as always. Hinata-chan,” Sakura teases.

“But you’ve filled out nicely. I’ve wonder wonder how your body will taste like. I just can’t wait to bury myself in you.”

“Hhmm, you’re thinking what I’m thinking?” the pinkette asks the blonde, who shares the same wicked grin as her.

“You betcha,” Ino replies with a wink.

Hinata is caught off guard when someone suddenly loosens her belt from behind. The girl whirls around to find Naruto sheepishly smirking at her. “N-naruto-kun?” Soon enough, she finds her top heading toward the same fate, loseen and lifted off her stomach until it rides past her bossom, exposing her supple flesh and the cotton white bra that hold them together. Hinata makes a move to cover herself up, but Sakura suddenly catches up both of her wrists from the front, lifting them so high until Naruto can fully takes the material off. Another pair of hands go to remove her short. Hinata catches Ino unzipping the front of her pants before winking flirtatious at her, causing something inside her body to tighten at this. Hinata tries to rebuke them, but Sakura’s grip around her wrists is like solid steel.

“Calm down, Hinata-chan. We’re not gonna hurt you. We’re just gonna play a little game,” Sakura tells her with a reassuring smile, making Hinata almost believe the pinkette, if it were not for the fact that she’s completely naked while she’s telling her this, the tip of her strap-on dildo poking at Hinata from one side.

Someone goes to kneel down at her feet and remove the straps of her shoes next, before taking one side of the pair completely. Hinata realizes that it is Sasuke who is taking off her shoes. Then he goes kneeling at the other side to remove the other pair of the shoes too, making sure to trace light, feathery touches over the skin of her leg while he does so.

Hinata begins to squeal in protest when Naruto tries to remove her bra. “No, stop~! You can’t~!” Hinata squirms shily, yet the say she sounds out her words only make them even more tempted to bully and tease her.

“You have such a nice pair of tits, Hinata-chan. They are so big, full and supple. Firm and soft, too. Probably the best pair of tits in there is, too. Why don’t we show it to the others, too, so that they can also fully appreciate them?” Naruto coaxes into her, making her whimper at the feel of his large coarse hands on her back.

“Hhmm, you’re working up my appetite, Naruto-kun. Yes, let’s unhook her bra so we can all see how her tits look like,” Sakura encourages her friend. She has seen Hinata naked before, of course, though not for the idea that sex is free to explore in mind. They had been to the bath house before, after all, but there were other girls tagging along back then.

The white cotton loosens around Hinata’s chest, and the supple mounds come spilling out of the tight confinement. Hinata squeals in surprise at the feel of her bra disappearing from her body, probably discarded someplace far away. Sakura ducks her head down, leaning closer to the delicious sight before her. Hinata’s nipples are so pink and sweet looking, and they pucker slightly just by the feel of cool air, the supple mounds jiggling ever so slightly thanks to Hinata’s shivering that they look like they are silently taunting the pinkette to get a taste. Sakura licks her lips slowly, her teal eyes glazing over with heat as they stare openly at the two firm, large things. They look so tempting that it takes everything within Sakura not to touch them; and she bets the others will feel the same way too when posed to stand in such a close proximity in front of these two soft looking tits.  _ Oh hell! _ Unable to stop herself, Sakura ducks lower and flicks a tongue across the nipple, earning herself a melodious squeal from the other girl.

“ _ Hiah~! _ ” Hinata moans, before quickly biting her bottom lips to restrain herself from making any further noise. She can’t believe just how lewd she just sound!

From waist below, Ino is hooking her fingers around Hinata’s panties, which match the bra with its cotton white material. Ino decides to play around with the dark haired kunoichi slightly, pulling down the band of the panties, but not all the way. Hinata’s hips buck in response, and already the crotch area is starting to get wet. Hhmm,  _ yes _ , she smells divine, and Ino can’t help but let her opinion be known. Then playfully she slides the crotch area of the panties aside, complimenting Hinata on her pussy. “You have such a nice pussy, Hinata-chan. Smells nice, too. I love it that you’ve kept your pussy so hairless like this. Do you always shave yourself like this, or is it just a special occasion? Hhmm, either way, no matter, because we’re gonna do wicked things to you. This will only make it even easier for us,” Ino says, before sliding the panties all the way down until they roll around Hinata’s knees, waiting for Sasuke to finish removing Hinata’s shoes so that she can pull the material all the way off, then go back to inspecting Hinata’s pussy.

Once Hinata is made to step out of her panties, she feels a new hand cupping one side of her asscheek. The hand is a little bit too large and smooth to belong to one of the girls or her husband, so it must be.... She gulps when she hears Sasuke coming from behind her ass, his breath fogging at the sensitive area of her behind. “ _ Hm _ , you have such a round and firm ass. Perfect for ramming. I can’t find to play with you over here,” he says in a disturbingly dark and stern tone, before gropping her by the ass and giving it a good smack, making her already wet pussy turns even wetter.

Ino’s smooth hands then go to pry open Hinata’s labia, tracing a finger smoothly over the surface. “ _ My _ , what a lovely tight cunt you have, Hinata-chan. You pussy lips are still so smooth and tight, and your clit is positively glistening! Look at how wet you’ve become, just by all this. We haven’t even get into you yet. Naughty girl,” Ino teases.

The others doesn’t cease their incestant touching too. If they continue to be like this, Hinata has no doubts that she’ll burst.

She is so confused by how she’s feeling. She can’t imaging getting turned on by anyone other than Naruto, yet here she is growing wetter by the second. She’s not used to this type of assault. Her body is just way too sensitive.

“N-naruto-kun, why are we doing this?” Hinata stammers out.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. “You can us to have a child, no? I heard that having intense orgasms will increase the chance for the mother to get pregnant with a child.”

“Y-you know that? Who told you?”

“About the orgasm? Or about you wanting to have a child?” he asks, but decides to answer both anyway, “Sakura’s a medic, so it’s not really that hard to ask. As for the later, you kinda often give me this look for a while now, so I figured it out eventually.”

“Yeah, eventually. You have no idea how clueless Naruto had been,” Sakura snorts then grins at the yellow haired boy.

“ _ Oi, _ is that an insult I hear? You know that I can easily haul Hinata right back out of this if I want to, right?”

“ _ Ha ha, _ very funny. But if you’d actually haul her off, I’m gonna punch you so hard you’ll spend the rest of the night knocked out. And then the three of us are gonna indulge into Hinata all by ourselves. I’m too  _ fucking _ turned on to stop this,” Sakura threatens the jinjuriki playfully, though Hinata can see some degree of serious in her tone too. Sakura wants to be  _ inside _ her? What does  _ that _ even mean?

Naruto then steps back so he can have some space to undress himself. Hinata blushes when she peers at him. While she busies herself gaping at her husband, the others are free to rake their eyes over her naked body. Her nipples are pink and puckered. Her stomach flat and smooth. She has wide hips that even other the weight of her breasts; such smooth, long legs that will be perfect to be wrapped around nicely. Her pussy is delicate and tempting, and her backside is just as nice too. The trio find themselves having to restrain themselves from completely tackling her to the ground this very second.

When Naruto had suggested this idea to them, they were caught off guard, but prickled with  interested just as much. They are all very aware of the beauty and attraction Hinata poses, even as unawaring as the girl is—still does. They watch the dark hair girl closely as she scoots around, shuffling her weight from one feet to the other ever so nervewrackingly like a virgin—which she isn’t anymore. They know because Naruto had assured them of that little fact. 

Sakura and Ino doesn’t always get along—and never been like this before. Their threesome dynamic comes much later on after Sakura finally get over her rivalry toward her blonde childhood friend, once she finally discover the joy of dominating the girl. Sasuke joins into the mix once they’ve talked things out and agreed on the same page. And then, once they finally let themselves be, the pleasure begins, and pretty soon the two girls even forget why they were so angry at each other in the first place.

When Naruto removes the last article of his clothing, Hinata drops her gaze quickly, still too shy about nudity. Sakura lets go of her, approaches one of her side tables, then retrieves a small white box. She hands the item to Hinata, who eyes it curiously.

“What’s this?” the dark haired kunoichi can’t help but to ask. The small box is plain but carries a slight weight to it.

“Open it,” the pinkette encourages the girl. Hinata does as suggested, hands already quicker in opening the lid of the box. Anything to take her mind off the shameful nudity she has been imposed on.

Hinata discovers that there are a full stack of small cut papers stuffed inside the box. A title is neatly printed on the very first piece of paper stacked at the top, and she can’t help but to read it out loud.

“Achieve 20 orgasms without passing out?” she exclaims incredulously. She can’t believe what she’s seeing. Just what exactly is going on?

“We thought it’d be fun to make this a game. Hench the sexual challenge. It’s up to you to take it or not, though we certainly hope you’ll say yes to this. We’d really like to help you get pregnant,” Sakura says, a little bit too hopeful. In reality, she’d like to fuck the dark haired girl just as hard, but she’s afraid that she’d only scare the girl away if she becomes brutally too honest about her perverted intentions.

“Y-you guys would do all of this? Just to help me?” Hinata asks in disbelieve, giving them the benefit of the doubt. She really is much too pure and innocent, but that’s what makes her even more attractive. Kindness is just part of her allure, and they can’t wait to indulge themselves with her.

Hinata can’t believe that her friends will go this far to help her achieve what she so desperately want. She must admit, it’s a little bit over the top. With seeing them naked, up to stripping her naked like this. But they all have good intentions toward her, she knows that for sure now. That explains why they are so determined to get her naked. They want her to quickly get the idea of being comfortable with nudity and sex, which hopefully with make it even easier for her to do the ‘sacred act’.

She’s not sure about what kind of challenges that will arise. She hopes they are not too difficult, though. Hinata’s nervous, yes, and this makes it even harder for her to actually flick the papers. Her heart beats too hard in anticipation and dread. Just what exactly have they wrote in here? Hinata has no doubt that the four of them are responsible in writing all the things contained within this box. Such a small, nervewracking little box.

She recognizes the enscripted title as someone’s neat handwriting, though she isn’t sure whose. It’s too tidy to be Naruto’s all-too familiar scribble. He has progressed nicely since their academy years, though that doesn’t mean that his handwriting is much different now compared to back then. She supposes it can be Sakura’s or Ino’s, though they don’t strike her as the type to evoke such detailed elegance that this handwriting imposes. She had sat beside Sasuke once, and she recalled how elegant his writing had been, so she suspects this might be his.

“Hinata-chan? Are you okay? You’ve been so quiet for some time,” Ino asks.

“Ah, eh, yeah, I’m fine. I just thought that this is such a nice handwriting, is all,” Hinata points out.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? It was Sasuke-kun who wrote it,” Naruto supplies, patting his pal by the shoulder. “And if you’d like, he can writing something else on you,” he winks suggestively, causing Hinata’s face to heat up with embarrassment and confusion. Why is Naruto encouraging her to commit adultery with their friends? Does he not mind this at all? Looking at how casual Naruto is acting throughout the entire way, it seems like he doesn’t. It kinda hurts to know that, especially since she thought he’d at least feel some degree of jealousy, even when they are only doing this to work on her benefit.

“What’s with the long face? Alright, enough with that. You’re thinking too much,” Naruto reaches toward her and pulls her into a half embrace, all while directing her toward the group, “I want you to enjoy this. Just feel, don’t think.” Then he leans down to place a long chatse and passionate kiss, making Hinata hitches in her breath.

It feels good when he presses his mouth against her, and Hinata closes her eyes almost instantly. Her heart never stops beating any faster everytime he kisses her. His tongue gently coaxes her to open her mouth. Hinata complies. He swipes his tongue in. Soon enough, they have their tongues dance in a passionate tangle. It feels so good that she can feel her toes curling and her nether region growing wetter.

Just when it’s finally start to get good, Naruto leans back, breaking their kiss. And just as soon, Sakura comes to take his place. The pinkette bites onto Hinata’s bottom lips, causing the dark haired girl to squeal in surprise. Sakura takes that chance to dip her tongue into Hinata’s mouth, moving her tongue as expertly as how Naruto did. Sakura kisses her deeply until Hinata can feel her body temperature growing a few degrees warmer, a shiver breaks through her spine at the intensity of the heated kiss.

Hinata can feel Sakura’s own breasts pressing against hers. They might be smaller in size, but just as soft. Sakura’s body is slightly more on the well-toned side. Hinata can feel the pinkette’s stomach muscles moving against her as Sakura presses herself closer against the dark haired girl.

Sakura would have continued to kiss her, drinking Hinata’s lips in like fresh water. But then Ino quickly pushes the pinkette aside, before pulling Hinata into a tight embrace, wrapping her slender arms around Hinata from behind until her huge breasts pop out from under the pressure. Then Ino slowly tilts Hinata’s chin to the side, her lips meeting Hinata’s midway. Ino’s lips are gentle, and she kisses Hinata as if they are lovers. Ino might be more gentle in handling her, but the kiss they share is just as intense as with anyone else’s.

Hinata’s brain almost turn to mush by the time Ino is done with her. Without giving her enough break, Sasuke catches her by the upper arms roughly, before yanking her up toward him. He ducks his head, lips capturing hers in a powerful, dominating kiss. Hinata barely has any oxygen left by the time they lock lips. His tongue is demanding, forcing her to abide to his will when he pries her lips open, just so that he can invade her mouth with his tongue. If Naruto’s kiss makes her all flowery inside, then Sasuke’s kiss has a dark passion to it, while Sakura’s tastes like a heated flame, and Ino’s like a velvet feather.

“Now, Hinata-chan? What do you think? You are accepting our help, right?” Naruto asks again once Sasuke releases her lips with an audible pop, slick saliva slobbering all over her mouth.

“Hhmm...? What...?” Hinata answers slurkishly, leaning into his hard chest for support. “Ah, hm, yeah… I-i suppose so?” She doesn’t really have any idea just what exactly she has agreed too, but it’s too late to back out now.

Hands grab at her waist and are not directing her toward the sofa. Ino pours the pieces of papers into a jar she collects from somewhere, before handing it to Hinata.

“W-what am I supposed to do with this?”

“You draw the paper. It will decide on what we are supposed to do to you. Each of the slip will describe the way we are supposed to make you cum,” Ino explains, “Each of us will get a turn, and we’ll appoint someone or several people to join us.”

“S-several people?” Hinata gasps in surprise.

“Yes. It is very likely that you will end up with more than one of us. The game was designed to be this way from the start,” Sakura chimes in, before licking her lips leeringly, “Boy, I can’t wait to get my hands on you.”

Hinata squirms under Sakura’s gleaming teal eyes, so intense she can almost feel them on her skin.

“Don’t worry, Hinata-chan. I’ll take the first turn to help ease you in. You do want a child, don’t you?” Naruto asks, and she nods, “Well, then, the four of us will gladly make sure that your wish comes true.”

Naruto drops himself to her legs, drawing calming circles around her thighs. Her body shivers at his touch, sending a jolt of the sensation until the sensitive area around her core tingles and her nipples hardened. The rest stand in a half circle around her, watching her reaction with interest.

“I-i guess so. I suppose I should be grateful. I mean, the others are just going to touch me, right?” She spares the others a look of worry.

“Why, of course,” Ino smiles at the girl.  _ For now, _ is what they’ve intentionally left out. No need to overwhelm the girl so much with their entire plan.

“Now then, why don’t you draw the first turn, Hina-chan?” Sakura nudges at the jar on the girl’s lap.

“Alright! First challenge,” Ino cheers, clapping her hands excitedly.

Hinata gulps, sparing each of them a look, making sure to not drop her gaze any lower that the face. It’s such a hard task to do, though, especially when they are all standing or crouching down around her, giving a full display of their bodies. She drops her gaze to the jar at hand, deciding to just go blindly at this and pull out a piece of paper without looking. Once she opens her eyes and allows herself to read its contents, she comes up looking even more nervous than before.

“What is it, Hinata-chan?” Naruto asks curiously, looking quite calm by her feet.

Hinata hands the note to him so he can read it himself, but he declines. “Why don’t you read it for us, Hinata-chan?” he suggests, eyes almost teasing.

“R-read it?” the dark haired girl stammers, lips quivering as her heart beats just a little faster.

“Yes. Why? Is that such a hard task to do?” Ino enquiries, as if she has no idea what exactly she is asking of the girl.

Hinata turns around in search of help, but they are all staring at her expentently.

_ Focus _ , Hinata, the girl tells herself. Taking a deep breath, she clears her mind and concentrate in reading out loud. But just as soon as her gaze drops to the piece of paper in her hand, she begins stuttering again. “E-e-e-eat Hinata’s… p-p-pu—”

“What’s the matter, Hinata-chan? You seem awfully nervous,” Sakura asks in slight concern.

Okay, now she’s sure that they are calling out her name on purpose. She refuses to back away, though.

“E-eat Hinata’s p-p-pussy….”

“What was that? I can’t hear you very well,” Ino says, sounding a little bit too taunting.

#  **_“E-eat Hinata’s p-pussy!” she blurs out, “While two others play with Hinata’s nipples and milk her breasts!” Heat surges to her face just as soon as she finishes the sentence._ **

“Why, Hinata-chan, now that you’ve worded it out so nicely like that, then I don’t see why not. What do you think, guys?” Naruto glances at his pals, his wicked grin matching the rest of the others.

“Oh, pick me, pick me! This will be the perfect way to kick start the gangbang!” Ino exclaims, sounding like a happy child.

Before Hinata can pounder much on Ino’s words, she finds Naruto already picking out the friends he wants to tag along with. Her husband ends up choosing the other two girls, Ino and Sakura, and the girls each one side each.

Just as soon as Naruto announces his decision, the three move on Hinata all at once, looking all too coordinated as if they’ve practised before. They plop themselves to the sofa next to her, Ino by the left while Sakura is by the right.

Now she has two girls trapping her from the sides, while Naruto begins kneeling by her legs, making her slowly part them for him. He wants to coax her into spreading that pretty little legs of hers, so that he can see that sweet opening she hides in between her legs.

Hinata lets out a loud, surprised moan when the girls cup her jugs without warning, palming each side of her breast while playing with her nipples simultaneously until they turn sensitive and hard.

They wanna take advantage of Hinata’s unguarded state; the three friends nodding at each other in silent understanding.

Naruto dips his face into Hinata’s cunt at the same time that Ino and Sakura duck their heads toward her pointy nipples, nipping at the her sensitive buds almost in a triad sync. The girls suck at her nipples while Naruto suckles at her clitoris, making her body shudders endlessly from the three different sources of pleasure.

Hinata throws her head back in delight. It’s hard to deny how good they make her feel. Her husband has his head nested in between her legs, the softness of his hair tingling against her bare inner thighs while his hands and mouth are working to pleasure her sex. While this happens, she also has two girls each sucking at her nipples and squeezing her breasts every so expertly, making her head grow dizzy and heart hammering against her ribcage. She can’t believe how fast the three can master her body so easily. It almost feels like they has have practise before.

She can feel Sakura nipping at her nipple playfully, before completely wraps her mouth around the hardened nub. She does all this while her hands are busy cupping and squeezing at the weight of Hinata’s right breast. At the same time, Ino is showering Hinata’s left breast with light, feathery kisses, handling the soft lump of flesh like it’s something she should indulge with ease. Tight and tender. The two girls are like the sun and the moon, their gravitation pulling at Hinata at two different sides, making her feel torned and tempted at the same time. And just when she thinks that she can’t feel any more conflicted, her husband throws another element into the mix.

While Hinata is turning mellow, Naruto throws her legs over his shoulders, making them wrap around his neck, as he brings his face even closer to the source of her throbbing heat. His wife is positively delirious when he begins to swirl his tongue around her sensitive pearl, all while moving his fingers to leave traces all over her inner thighs sweetly. The three work together in making Hinata’s body turn hotter, while Sasuke is left to enjoy the show while stroking himself.

Hinata’s breasts are sore now. Ino and Sakura have played with her ever so mercilessly until she can barely think straight anymore. They even poke at her hard nubs sometimes, teasing her while nipping and sucking at her supple breasts. Her flesh is assaulted for so many times that they now feel heavier than they usually are.

Naruto eventually starts tracing his fingers up until he meets the entrance to her cunt. Then he starts prying her folds apart, using one digit to probe at her tight muscle ring. “ _ Oh, _ Hinata-chan, your pussy is so beautiful. It’s so pink and tight. I just can’t enough of it,” Naruto half groans, half slurs as he slides his finger in and out of her, making her produces all kinds of lewd sounds.

“ _ Ah~ _ Naruto-kun, it feels so good. Oh, um…  _ ah~! _ I-ino-san… Sakura-san… D-don’t nip too hard…. You’re making me—  _ Hiiyyaahhh~! _ ” Hinata tries to keep it to herself, but miserably fails. It’s just so good… and she can feel everything coming at her all at once. It’s just too much. She doesn’t want to behave so shamelessly like this, but it’s not like she can help it. Still, this doesn’t stop her from blushing beet red through all the way.

Naruto twists around inside Hinata, making the girl clenches tight around him in return. He hisses and continues to explore until he finds that sweet spot at the roof of her passage, swiping his finger over it again and again until she lets out mewls of cry.

Her juice is flowing out steadily now, and he knows that it won’t be long before she’s gonna cum. He combines his assault by adding another finger, stretching out that tight pussy of hers.

He can’t believe how good his wife tastes. Sure, he had licked off the taste of her off himself after that one time. Since then, he had been secretly craving for it. But she had been so skittish around him that he’s afraid she’ll freak or pass out of he confess the truth, so he tries to keep it to himself. That doesn’t mean his craving for his own wife has stopped since then, though. Instead, it gradually grows to the point that he finds himself distracted too much at work. It’s not healthy, this obsession he has for her, so he opted to a solution. This birthday present is proving to be effective so far, and he should have his friends to thank for volunteering to help out with the plan.

Naruto continues to eat her out like she’s fresh water, tongue lapping at her clitoris and juices, never stop alternating in between. He pays an especially close attention to her labia when more of her juices start leaking out from her hole.

Lewd sucking sounds echo through the room like a melody, coming from three different spots of Hinata’s body. Before long she finds her hips bucking to Naruto’s face at its own accord, while her chest thrusted upward so she can give more access to her tits.

When Hinata’s moaning occurs too often and her body tensing up, they know that she’s close to cumming. The three shares a look, before they start to pick up their pace real fast, working on Hinata’s body ever so vigorously. Mouths clamp around her nipples so hard while teeth and tongue continue to attack her heatedly, while two digits are shoved in and out of her cunt, dumping into her g-spot every time until her self-control comes slipping out of control.

They keep on doing this repeatedly until the girl can’t help from cumming, twisting and jerking her body hard on the sofa as a strong orgasm convulses out of her, making her pussy bursts out with explosive squirts while her inner muscles clenches tightly around Naruto’s fingers, as if they are about to choke the blood supply right out of him.

Hinata comes out gasping for air, her breathing labored even until minutes later, her sore breasts raising up and down in accordance. Her legs stray spread wide open while Naruto laps at her sweet juices. She notices something wet is leaking out of her nipples too, and the girl each lick off the liquid.

“Hhmm, Hinata-chan... you taste... so good,” Ino compliments in between licks while Hinata’s eyes begin to roll over from exhaustion.

“Great game,” Sakura says, finishing up, “My turn next?” she asks in between pants, as if she herself is not exhausted from the steamy ordeal.

She turns to find the jar, which has long been abandoned by the feet of the sofa, some pieces of paper has spilled thanks to the fall it probably had taken at some point. The pinkette scoops it up and helps move Hinata’s hand so she can pick one out.

Once picked, they make Hinata reads the content again, her tongue slurring thanks to the after effect of her first climax of the night.

#  **_Choose one person in the group. You and your partner will take turns fingering Hinata’s pussy. Whoever makes Hinata cum is the winner._ **

There is a little more of courage raising from her tone when she stammers the words out, though it doesn’t stop her already flushing cheeks from heating up a few degrees more.

Sakura picks Sasuke to be her partner in this round. Naruto and Ino finish up, leaving Hinata to turn jelly on the sofa. Just when she thinks she’s gonna get the break her body oh so need, Sasuke and Sakura goes to pick her up until she is made to stand up on her two wombly feet, their hands on her the entire time. At this point, Hinata’s too exhausted to care. She allows them to move her body around, using their own bodies to support her wobbly knees.

Sasuke stands in front of her body, causing her supple breasts to press against his taut chest. Hinata yelps almost instantly when their eyes connect, looking away just as fast. Sakura is cumming from behind her, the dildo nestling against Hinata’s asscheeks temptingly. The feel of something hard pressed against her backside is so alien, but unexpectedly kind of good, so she lets it be, even when she wants nothing more than to get away fast.

“Uh-um, guys, can you please not get too close?” she asks once fog clears off her mind slightly.

“This is the best position to do this, believe me,” Sakura speaks against her hears softly, causing the girl in the middle to squirm.

Sakura traces a finger lighting on Hinata’s back, dropping it own slowly past the start of Hinata’s ass, all the way until she brushes Hinata’s back opening, before making a stop right at the bottom of Hinata’s outer lips. Hinata shivers at the contact, trying to inch away, only to bump hard against Sasuke’s throbbing dick. The hard thing is still unsatisfied even after all the self-pumping he did. Only a good pussy will satisfied him, after all, and Hinata’s pussy is all for the taking.

“W-wait, please wait a minute,” Hinata tries to speak, but another finger touch her nether region, slipping with ease thanks to the natural lubricant still left in her cunt. Hinata starts moaning in protest, but Sasuke quickly shuts her up by claiming her mouth possessively yet again. He only stops once he drains the breath right out of her exasperated lungs.

Sakura chooses this moment to join in, slipping her finger into Hinata’s wet cunt as well. The moisture helps ease her up, and soon enough Hinata has two different fingers curving inside her from two opposite direction. It’s a tight fit inside her cunt, but the pair makes due somehow.

Two fingers dance inside her cunt, twisting, turning and stretching sensually, fingering her insides until another wave of liquid heat builds up inside her once more.

Hinata can feel Sasuke’s hard member pressing against her flat stomach while he indulges his finger inside her, the tip of it forming wetness that eventually stains her skin. He eventually follows her curious gaze, catching her off guard by speaking out.

“Do you like it when my finger invades your pussy? What a naughty girl,” his husky voice brushes against her delicate face, causing her to blush furiously at his comment, before quickly looking away yet again.

Hinata tries hard to ignore the good feeling the husband and wife are giving to her, dulling her own senses but shutting herself in. When Sakura realizes what Hinata’s up to, she rashly rakes her teeth at Hinata’s earlobes, causing the girl to flinch back into reality.

Sasuke cups the timid girl by one breasts, feeling the fullness of her wrapped underneath his large palm. Her breast is so voluptuous that he can barely cover half of them in one hand. Sasuke clenches a fist around the left side of her breast, handling her roughly as he sees fit. Hinata mewls out from the slight discomfort, yet she can’t finds herself to entirely dislike the feeling he evokes on her.

Sakura grabs the other side of Hinata’s breast, palming the large thing with more sense of familiarity. Sakura likes to handle Hinata when the moods strikes. Sometimes she can be a bit rough, but mostly she’s always passionate about her touch. Hinata feels like a dough being played; one side is massaging her with care, while the other is recklessly trying to bust her large mound.

Hinata doesn’t just feel torn from the top, but from the bottom as well. The pair of husband and wife are trying to tear her in two, tugging at her breasts to two different directions while their fingers are working inside her tight channel, yanking her inside until they intermingle themselves from within her, making more naughty juices flow right out of her forbidden hole.

She has no idea what Naruto will make of this. She can’t see him from where she is positioned, but she’s just looking for him because she is suddenly struck with this need to be kissed. A pair of lips claim her mouth, but it doesn’t belong to her husband. No, it belongs to Sakura’s husband. Sasuke kisses her yet again without permission, claiming her mouth and dancing his tongue against her reluctant one as she tries to turn her head away from him. It’s not like she has anywhere else to go though. Her body is trapped between him and Sakura. They are so close that Hinata can feel every curve and defined muscles of their bodies, down to the very last detail.

Sasuke is fit, more so than what she expects to learn. His stomach is well-toned and he has a six-pack. Her husband also has a six-pack, but while Naruto is slightly bulkier than Sasuke, Sasuke possess certain air of slickness and elegance that she never thought she’d learn from his body. His dips his finger deeper inside her, finger fucking her tight cunt until she starts screaming again into his mouth. He likes shutting her off with his mouth, but he likes it more to hear his woman screams; and right now, Hinata is his to play with.

He wants to add a second finger, but Hinata’s cunt is so fucking tight that fitting two different fingers is already such a tough fit—he’ll just have to make due for the meantime. He doesn’t get how Naruto can shove his cock inside this hole; the young man’s fucking  _ huge _ . Sasuke’s start to wonder if Naruto’s lying, and suspects that Hinata’s still a virgin after all, since she seems to act like one. Well, not that it matters. By the time they’ll complete this game, Hinata will be far from this timid self of hers.

Two fingers work vigorously inside her cunt, so much so until the girl becomes familiarized by the feel of them. Sasuke’s is slightly thicker and longer from the two, allowing him to access her insides slightly deeper, too. Sakura’s is much more slender, and her finger nail is longer, able to rake against her tender flesh and make Hinata withers with so much pleasure that her hips are practically shaking hard, so close to tipping over.

Thankfully Sakura is quick in her feet, using her body so the other girl can rest against her chest. Hinata doesn’t want to do this, but her hands can’t help but to reach out and grab Sasuke’s muscled arms, need the support his body can provide Her nipples are flushed taut against his hard chest, and he lifts one of her so way up until it rests over his shoulder, exposing her delicious cunt from the side and allowing him and his wife to dig deeper into her beaded flesh.

Hinata screams out without control when the two begins picking up their pace, turning from slow and sensual to fast and penetrating, moving in and out so quick that she loses count on how many times she is finger fucked by the two. They are so skillful, able to coordinate in a way that makes her breathless. While Sasuke will circle around her g-spot repeatedly, Sakura will fill in the back of Hinata’s pussy until the girl can feel them exploring every inch of her insides.

But despite how well Sasuke and Sakura work together, they are still competing in trying to see who can make the girl cums first. It’s not just a matter of who’s the best with their skills, but also the matter of who’ll have the right to claim the girl at a later time. This urgent need to win soon forge into real life, making their fingers and hands work furrociously harder in massaging her pillowy breasts and finger fucking her slippery cunt, making her mewls from the overwhelming attention.

Eventually, their rivalry grows so intense that there’s not even enough room for the two of them to go at  Hinata at the same time with the kind of speed and impact they are going. So instead the two decide to take turns taking the girl, instead of risk hurting her. Sasuke snags the first turn, pounding his digits into her so hard until he causes her pre-cum to splur out. Sakura quickly takes back control as he snipes Hinata right back to her, jamming her fingers into Hinata’s core ever so fiery, all while having this stare down with her own husband, silently challenging him to bring up his game.

Sasuke accepts his wife’s fiery challenge and goes back to stealing Hinata for himself, invading the girl’s cunt with all three of his digits this time. Sakura is also not shy to add another digit to Hinata’s cunt when the pinkette gets her turn back. And while all of this is going on, Hinata is trapped inside their fierce battle, being the receiving end from both assaulters until it feels like her cunt is about to get torn out from all the viciousness these two husband and wife display toward her private part. Yet from this intense onslaught, Hinata also can’t help but to get turned on from all the rough handling, whether the girl herself realizes this or not.

The series of back and forth penetrations ends with Hinata climaxing so hard, she’s got Sasuke and Sakura all wet from her squirt and juices. The area around the entrance of her pussy clamps down so hard that their fingers from momentarily trapped inside the tender walls, and the two lavish at the tightness of her sweet passage. She feels so good that they groan out simultaneously, expressing how they can’t wait to penetrate her with their cocks. Hinata’s mind is too clouded when she cums that she fails to register what they are telling her. The girl collapses onto them, one leg still raised above Sasuke’s shoulder.

Hinata’s pussy is still trying to clench hard into something, even as the pair remove their fingers from her. She can’t even grasp what it is she’s trying to do. She just wants to feel  _ something _ —anything— to fill up this insatiable emptiness inside her.

Her body quivers and convulses as aftershock, withering as they put her to lie back on the sofa.

They still try to make her read out embarrassing lines even when she’s sluggish and tired from climaxing so hard two times in a row. When she reads it out loud like this, it makes it sound like she’s openly inviting them to do naughty things to her. Even though she accepts their good intention, that doesn’t mean that she’s past blushing so hard until her entire face turns red like a well-ripened tomato. Thankfully, the challenge this time is much shorter than the rest, though she can’t say she really understand its meaning.

#  **_Quadruple team on Hinata._ **

The other four have their faces lifted up when they learn this, sharing an excited, naughty smile with each other.

Something about the way the smile makes Hinata even more nervous than ever. She tries to back herself away onto the sofa, but before she can get any further, Sakura plops herself to Hinata’s left, while Sasuke to her left, trapping the girl in the middle. Hinata tries to get away, but their hands are much faster, grabbing her by the breasts to prevent her from moving. Hinata lets out a squeal when they grip her too hard.

They are doing a cross-grab, she realizes, which means that Sakura is grabbing Hinata’s right breast and Sasuke’s her left breast. With the pair’s arms crossing over Hinata’s torso, they begin massaging her in their own pacing, teasing Hinata’s already tender tits. They duck down their mouths less than a minute later, each thrusting Hinata’s nipple into each other’s mouths, Sakura making Sasuke suck at Hinata’s left tit from where he sits, and vice versa.

It’s almost like drinking with their arms crossed, accept instead of beverages, they have Hinata’s nipples to indulge their thirst with. The pair move their tongue in sync, circling around Hinata’s pink areolas before sucking at the hard nubs. Hinata gasps at the contact while shivers break through her spine, making her skin rises in return. The pair repeatedly alternate their patterns until Hinata’s eyes glaze over.

Ino places herself on the floor next to Hinata’s feet, spreading Hinata’s pretty tights open until she can nestle herself right in the middle, putting her mouth on Hinata’s pretty pink clitoris while she uses her fingers to start working her way into Hinata’s sweet cunt, spreading the lips open and pushing two slim digits all at once. Ino’s fingers are met with the welcoming warmth of Hinata’s tight channel, and she can’t help but wanting more of that feeling to wrap around her fingers. Ino’s too enchanted by the feel of Hinata’s internal walls that it takes her a while in exploring before she finally finds Hinata’s weak spot. Hinata bucks right into Ino’s penetrating fingers the moment Ino touches the other girl’s g-spot, as if silently encouraging Ino to fuck the other girl deeper. Fueled by this, Ino begins thrusting in and out of Hinata’s pussy, drawing out more wet juices right out the beaded pink slope like a water slide.

As if that’s not intense enough, Naruto walks behind the sofa and haves Hinata’s head tilted all the way back, just so that he can kiss her so passionately, her mouth instinctively opens without a command needed, allowing his tongue to seek out her own. Their mouths tangle in an intimate kiss, Hinata a little bit unassuringly with Naruto guiding her through most of it, swallowing the illicit moans they draw out from her.

The four keep on working to tease Hinata’s curvaceous body while they do this, pushing against her mental bearing until her body gives in, helplessly heating up and throbbing until she is forced to cum hard. That’s not all, though. She can feel her nipples begin leaking with liquid warmth, giving Sakura and Sasuke something to drink from. It’s her milk, she realizes. Hinata’s breasts are so big that she manages to produce milk thanks to orgasming, even when she’s not lactating.

The orgasm they draw out of her is so powerful this time that it almost causes her to pass out, the corners of her vision darkening as her head starts to tilt over and her body shag weakly. A contrary to what’s happening inside her, where her heart is racing a mile a minute and her breathing rasping so hard. But before Hinata can fully lose her consciousness, she feels a sting of a slap smacking across her cheek, making her eyes flutter back to focus, though it’s hardly enough to keep her stay awake for long. She barely registers Sakura’s words that demands her to not pass out.

Her consciousness is slipping, and Ino chooses this chance to pinch at Hinata’s clit, pressing against the sensitive pearl so hard that the other girl comes back yelping in surprise. Added to that, Sakura twists at Hinata’s right nipple while Sasuke gives Hinata a good hard smack to the bum, leaving quite a stinging palm mark on Hinata’s left asscheek. The girl squeals in response, but even that takes a lot of her energy. What stamina is left in her body is left to barely keep her eyelids open, only widen up momentarily upon point of impact, before falling to a half-lidded gaze. All the combined rough stimulus is enough to make her body heat up again, but not far enough to make her orgasm once again.

“Water. Get her some water,” she faintly hears a male’s voice calls out, before soon followed by the sound of someone else hurriedly getting up to fetch a glass of water.

Naruto uses this chance to carry Hinata to one of the bedrooms on the second floor, placing her on someone’s bed she’s not familiar with. Before Hinata can learn anything more of the new room, Sasuke comes to her side of the bed, still naked with cock jutting hard. He hands over a familiar looking jar, looking at her expectantly. She throws him a look, before pondering the situation a little bit.

Her thoughts are rather jumbled thanks to the three consecutive orgasms they’ve made her go through. She recalls something about taking turns drawing the challenges. Naruto took the first turn, followed by Sakura and Ino. Which means... it’s Sasuke’s turn now!

Licking her bottom lips nervously, Hinata sticks her hand into the jar. She flips the paper upward before reading the content in stammers, taking a lung-full of air when she’s finished.

#  **_Make Hinata orgasm by giving her a full body sexual massage._ **

Sasuke uses a black piece of cloth to lay it over her eyes then tie it behind her head. Blindfolded, Hinata is more restless than ever. The residual stinging pain is enough to keep her awake for a while longer, though she has no idea for effect it will be in the long run.

“Here, drink this,” Ino’s sound comes from the same direction Sasuke was in, taking over the young man’s spot and tipping a porcelain glass against Hinata’s lips, pouring the contain and allowing .

“More,” Hinata begs, almost moaning huskily.

“No, that’s enough. We don’t want to overfill you now, do we?” Ino says teasingly, before putting the glass somewhere far away, out of the girl’s reach.

Then Sakura comes and makes Hinata turn on her stomach, so that her back side is all exposed to everyone.

Naruto squirts a bottle of fluid into his palm, and the other three soon follows. All Hinata can hear is the weird squeezing sound, making the girl grow even more nervous. Just what are they planning to do to her?

Hinata finds her answer when they begin massaging her limbs. Four pair of hands manage to make sure that they cover up all the places they have access to, starting from her arms and legs, making sure to circle long enough around her wrists and ankles, palms and soles, as well as fingers and toes. Their hands are very thorough is touching her, making sure that they do not miss a single spot.

There are four limbs of hers and there are four of them. It doesn’t take a genius for Hinata to figure out each of them must be touch her from each corner of the bed.

It doesn’t take long for them to circle back up, following the same path of her limbs until they each her body. The hands on her arms begin to wonder to her shoulders and neck, while the hands on her legs head for her buttocks and back.

The hands feel so good on her body, but this time they are making her relax instead of getting worked up. Still, this doesn’t stop some hands to wander around her inner thighs, occasionally teasing near her opening, though they never really go where she so desperately want them to go. It surprises Hinata when she realizes that she doesn’t even care if the hands do not belong to her husband, as long as they can help get her off.

They four massage her thoroughly until they untangle every single muscle on her back side. When they are done, someone gestures for her to flip over, so that she is now lying on her back, facing up to the ceiling once again. Hinata can feel the same hands help her get settled, before they begin massaging her front side. Just like before, the hands work on her in detail, making sure that every inch of her muscle is well-kneaded. The hands start on her limbs first, two pairs getting to her upper arms, then slowly moving down until the reach her wrists, palms and fingers, going as far as getting to area in between her fingers also. They don’t want to miss even an inch of her. At the same time, the other two pairs are working on her legs, moving from her hips to her upper thighs, then working further down toward her knees and ankles, then work on the soles of her feet and in between her toes. It feels too good that Hinata almost forget that she’s still in the middle of a fivesome orgy, not a spa.

No, she can’t let her guard down. But oh, it feels so good. She particular enjoys the way the hands are working around her neck and shoulders, circling back and forth in circular motions ever so tentatively.

Though the party doesn’t restart until two larger male hands go for her breasts. Naruto and Sasuke like the way Hinata moans when they begin massaging her breasts. Some might say that she looks positively ravishing covered in that blindfold. Her head instively moves slightly from side to side, as if trying to see who’s doing what, but then instantly remember that her eyes are covered. She particularly reacts well when they begin flicking at her nipples, causing goosebumps to raise around the teased skin.

Naruto has himself positioned to the left side of her bed, kneeling on the floor next to it. Sasuke is in a similar position to the right, body leaning over slightly to study Hinata’s micro expression. He particularly enjoys the way her sweet lips form an O shape whenever it starts to feel to good, yet slightly choked up by the overwhelming sensation that she can’t even make any sound comes out.

Ino and Sakura are working on Hinata’s legs, of course. When they are done, they start moving right back up until they get to the girl’s nether region. Her legs are just lied there, slightly gaping open like a silent invitation, so of course the girls can’t help themselves but to accept it and touch. Ino initiates the the first contact, stimulating Hinata’s outer lips and clitoris at the same time without missing a beat. Sakura then lowers her head until she gets to Hinata’s lower lips, before kissing the girl’s sex right there and then. Hinata moans out loud when Sakura’s tongue starts to slide into her pussy lightly.

Though it’s too back that Sakura retracts herself just as soon as it’s finally getting good, making Hinata whimpers in a lost slightly. The pinkette doesn’t disappear too long, though. She only heads to the room next door—hers and Sasuke’s bedroom—to retrieve a box full of goodies. And when she says goodies, she really means a bunch of dildos and other well-known sex toys.

Sakura starts rummaging for the contents, humming excitedly while the three others begin working on Hinata’s body. Sakura takes out one of her favorites and smiles promiscuously at the quivering girl on the bed.

When Hinata finally lets out her orgasm, she comes crashing down with a heavy case of squirting, pumping out so much juices until the bedsheets begin to soak rapidly, letting her know just how much she just cummed. Her body convulses thanks to how strong her orgasm is, though it’s a good thing that they let her to at least recover a bit right after this, leaving her to catch on her raspy breath, but still leave her blindfold on.

Hands cares for her slightly, before they start bringing out ropes to tie up her her wrists and ankles to the bed posts, each individual taking one corner and make knots with the ropes properly, tightening it hard enough so that Hinata won’t be able to release herself from the binds, yet not hard enough as to cause any real damage on her skin. Hinata is exposed and helpless as the four of her so called friends begin their work, letting her four limbs being pulled to different corners until she can’t move even for a little bit.

“ _ Ma _ , Hinata-chan, since you can’t move your hands, I’d be the one drawing on the challenge for you,” Naruto informs his wife when it’s finally his turn again to play, and the young man makes sure to read what’s written on the paper out loud, so that everyone can hear what shameful plan they have for her.

#  **_Make Hinata orgasm by using at least three sex toys._ **

The timing is almost all too perfect, as if they have planned to have this particular challenge drawn out all along.

Naruto chooses Ino and Sakura as his partners in crime this time. The three sniggers shadily before Sakura hands them over the toys she has picked for them. As she who has her turn, she is allowed to have control of what’s gonna go down in the situation. It’s kinda a silent agreement that they have amongst themselves that they’re agreed earlier on before the night had started.

Ino ends up with a pair of nipple clamps, Sakura with a double ended dildo, and Naruto with a thick-looking wand massager.

They all start by having Naruto drops to the area near Hinata’s hips, turning on the device and lowering to slowly onto his wife’s clitoris. Hinata gasps in surprise as the device begins to do what it’s made to do, stimulating her until her toes curl up and legs tugging at their binds in reflex.

Ino kneels near the head of the bed, leaning down to attach her toys to Hinata’s nipples, making the other girl squeals in surprise when she feels something pinching at her. Her body grows even more restless when it appears that they are not removing the nipple clamps anytime soon. The more it latches to her hard nubs, the more sensitive the skin becomes, making her feel uncomfortable.

Sakura climbs onto the bed and situates herself right in between Hinata’s legs. She starts out nice and slow, placing a deep kiss to Hinata’s mouth before slowly making her descent down Hinata’s jaw and neck, tracing down lazy, feathery kisses down the valley of Hinata’s breasts and over her navel, before finally settling down to the area in between Hinata’s legs, Sakura’s tongue lapping at the timid girl’s clitoris. The pinkette does this as she gradually eases the dildo in her hand into Hinata’s tight cunt, using the thick head of the toy to tease at Hinata’s entrance until the girl is wet enough for Sakura to start shoving the dick toy into Hinata’s tight channel. The first penetration is always hard, but once Sakura gets past Hinata’s tight muscle ring, the rest can slide in easily.

Hinata moans and withers shakily as she can feel something big and hard slowly filling her inside. The object is cool, so it must not be someone’s member, though the hardness and feel certainly do feel familiar to her husband’s. Her cheeks flush even more when her thoughts wonder wildly to Naruto’s member, which she remembers faintly to be very large. He’s not putting it inside her, but this certainly makes her wish that it’s an actual dick that they are putting inside her…. Wait, just what exactly are they using to penetrate her with?

Before Hinata can really decipher this mysterious large object, Sakura slides the rest of the thick length into the girl, making Hinata cries out loud from the sudden fulfillness. It’s so big and huge, stretching out Hinata’s inside like she never feel before. Her walls clamp down instinctively, trying to push it right back out, but someone is holding the thing still, preventing her from using her inner muscles to push it out.

Sakura showers Hinata with more kisses on the neck, in hope to calm the other girl down. The gesture does have some effect on Hinata, allowing the girl to stop her crying, though she still feel the slight discomfort. Ino joins in the kissing to help Hinata calm down as well, while Sakura begins working on sliding the dildo in and out of Hinata’s tight passage, feeling the vibration of Hinata’s quivering through the sex toy in her hand. Sakura bucks the large toy in and out of Hinata’s pussy so much until the other end ends up smacking against the pinkette’s own clitoris, driving her to thrust in and out of Hinata even more vigorously.

Ino starts turning on the nipple clamps on Hinata’s tits, making them vibrate against the dark haired girl’s sensitive flesh. Hinata begins to pull at her restrains again when the sensation becomes too much for her body to handle, and the four perverts watch her struggle helplessly. Ino slowly increases the power of the vibration, taking it up a notch by every minute until she gets to the max level, where Hinata’s breasts end up jiggling up and down thanks to how strong the vibration level is. Hinata’s screaming now, her body feeling strangely aroused despite the discomfort. It’s a feeling that she’s not very familiar with.

Naruto also gradually switch max level, making the wand massager start rubbing very fast at Hinata’s clit. The combined assault causes Hinata to scream even louder.

Hinata is ready to explode. They are teasing her ever so mercilessly that it doesn’t take long before she can feel that familiar heat pooling inside her stomach, making her body convulses so strongly until it causes her to unleash a powerful, shuddering orgasming, making hot liquid splashes out everywhere in a heavy mess.

Sakura quickly dislodge the dildo out of Hinata’s cunt, position her open, waiting mouth near the timid girl’s entrance. In a splash, the pinkette’s mouth is full of Hinata’s squirt jetting out straight from that sweet pussy of hers. Hinata cums so much that Sakura’s face ends up in a mess, sweet creamy juices dripping down from her chin. The pinkette licks herself clean, then do the same thing with Hinata’s still quivering pussy, sliding her tongue across Hinata’s pussy whenever the chance strikes.

Hinata’s hips buck in response, her binds pulling around her wrists and ankles so much thanks to the pleasure they bring her. She just wishes that she can be freed so that she can have more of that delicious sensation they are giving her. But not, the things on her nipples and clit just disappear all of a sudden the moment she hits her climax.

Ino and Naruto retrieves their toys back, tucking away the nipple clamps and wand massager they respectively have.

Hinata lies back on the bed, feeling so boneless, her heavy pants and hiccups of cries filling in the room.

It’s someone else’s turn again, Hinata realizes during her short recess. Who is it… after Naruto? Sakura, right? She feels someone nudging the jar to her stiff hand, which Hinata can barely even more thanks to it bring tied up throughout one whole session. Hinata has no idea how much time has passed since they start this whole thing. Her perception of time has been morphed until she can barely predict it anymore. Has it been hours already?

Hinata eventually manages to pick up a slip of paper, but she’s so tired and still blindfolded. She feels someone else picks up the paper nestled in between her stiff fingers, before a familiar male voice starts to read the sentence out loud. It’s Sasuke’s voice, Hinata realizes.

#  **_Pound dildos in Hinata’s pussy and ass._ **

The girl shivers at the challenge so hard that she has to remind herself a couple of times what she’s doing this for. Children, she wants children. Yes, she’s gonna get pregnant for sure, as long as they keep this up.

Sasuke eventually goes to untie Hinata, taking his time in releasing the binds one by one. Sakura then flips Hinata down, making the other girl lies on her stomach. Hinata is still so tired that she just lets this someone does as she pleases to her body, putting her in a pose that allows her hips to be lifted so that her buttocks are up. Hinata still has no idea who is doing what, because the blindfold is still on her. It’s the only thing that they do not remove from her.

Sakura positions one dildo against the entrance of Hinata’s ass, knowing fully well that it has never been claimed before. Even if she doesn’t know about Hinata’s limited sexual experience, the way the girl is shifting away nervously is an enough giveaway already.

“W-w-what is that?” Hinata whimpers shakily.

“Well, you hear the challenge, Hinata-chan. I’m supposed to pound you with dildos, so that’s exactly what I’m gonna do,” Sakura answers, sounding a little bit too eager.

“B-b-but, I’ve never….” Hinata can’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“You’ve never? Really? Is that so? Well then, I better make this a memorable experience for you,” Sakura says huskily, using the tip of the dildo in her hand to draw a lazy circle around Hinata’s anus, wanting to ease the large thing into the timid girl.

The dildo Sakura has in her hand has a transparent pink color, with a little bit of springiness to it’s hardness. She likes the way Hinata’s back entrance starts to give way for the pressure, even when it can’t open properly. Sakura opts to shove the dildo into Hinata’s cunt first, using the girl’s wetness as a natural lubricant, before thrusting the sex toy onto Hinata’s back entrance once more.

Hinata moans, and this time the tight muscle ring of her entrance finally gives in, parting away ever so slightly while Sakura eases the big thing in with such a tentative patienceness. The pinkette watches closely as she makes the other girl’s butthole swallow the pink translucent dildo until Hinata’s all choked up with the fullness of its length, anus throbbing with unease.

“I-i-it’s so big…. I can’t…. Please take it out, S-sakura-san,” Hinata begs while drools drip from the corners of her mouth.

“ _ Oh _ , how can I, when it fits your ass so perfectly well?” Sakura hums lecherously while the others hum in agreement from around the bed.

Just when Hinata think she can’t get anymore full, she can feel a similar thickness poking against her pussy as well. The girl mewls in surprise, before sounds of pleasure begins to groan out from the back of her throat, letting everyone know just how good it feels to have another large thing poking against her other entrance. Just when she thinks things can’t get any better, Sakura shoves the second dildo all the way inside Hinata’s cunt, making the girl screams out in ecstasy.

“Aaahhhh! I-i-it f-feels s-so good…. I can’t… anymore. Please, I need….”

“Yes, what is it that you need, Hinata-chan?” Sakura asks lecterously, as if she doesn’t know what is it the other girl needs already.

Sakura chooses another twin of the first dildo, except this time it’s in the color of translucent purple. She shivers in delight when Hinata screams out when she abruptly thrust the whole thing into the busty wench.

Once Sakura has the two big dildos shoved deeply inside Hinata’s cunt and ass, it’s like a surge of new power emerges to her body. Something within her just screams out to go hard and fast on the girl, refusing to give Hinata any sort of mercy at all. The heat inside Sakura burns through her mind, making her lose control and just letting her hands do the work.

The pinkette wraps both of her hands around the two dildo handles before her, then she starts sliding one of them out until only the tip remains, before slamming it right back into Hinata’s uterus. Sakura does the same thing with the pink dildo inside Hinata’s ass, pulling it out almost all the way until there’s only the tip, barely hanging onto Hinata’s tight ring muscle, before slamming right back home onto the base of Hinata’s rectum. The busty wench is moaning shamelessly throughout all the way, feeling too good to notice all the hidden onimosity that Sakura is venting on her body.

In all honesty, Sakura doesn’t really have any ill feeling toward the other girl. She is only venting on her anger toward Hinata because it only occurs to her that she had lost a very important chance to the girl, and that this is the perfect chance for her to channel all of this extra energy toward fucking Hinata.

Naruto used to have a crush on Sakura back when they were younger. Now that he’s married to Hinata, Sakura can’t help but to think of the opportunity she has missed. He’s so good to his wife that he always give the best to her. He treats her so well, like Hinata’s the queen herself. In a way, she is the queen of his heart. Sakura’s glad that each of them find happiness together in the end, but she just can’t help but to feel slightly jealous from all the good things that he’s treating Hinata with. Hinata’s life could have been hers, she can’t help but to wonder, even when Sakura’s completely happy with marrying Sasuke. The heart just has its own way to desire, she supposes.

Deep down, Sakura knows that she secretly wants to be treated like a royalty, too. Getting all the sex she could ever possible want must be nice. Sakura can’t help but to feel the sting of jealousy creeping into her heart. Feeling is one thing, but to witness the kind of effort Naruto would put through for Hinata.... Especially to have the boy going through all of this length by throwing Hinata such a lavished birthday party is just a salt to the wound. The pinkette can’t help but to think of how lucky Hinata really is, being so pampered like this by the blonde boy, yet still act a little bit reluctant like this. It comes across as being rather ungrateful to Sakura, which the pinkette think is rather annoying. Can’t Hinata just see how dedicated Naruto is toward the girl?

So now Sakura is punishing Hinata through this dildo penetrations, secretly using a steady flow of chakra to help push the dildos just a little bit harder and deeper than usual.

“Yes, that’s it.  _ Take it, _ wench. Take it like the bitch you are,” Sakura wants to sneer out, thrusting the two dildos in and out of Hinata’s holes ever so vigorously, not even wasting another breath to let the girl rests, not missing single beat with her assaults. Though in reality, Sakura is only screaming out these words from inside her head. She has no idea how the timid girl will take it if she starts talking dirty for real. Hinata is so skittish that she’d probably think Sakura really means to insult the girl and takes it to heart. Then they’ll have to be forced to cut the night short because Hinata can’t take the heat. No, Sakura knows when to not cross the  line.

The pink and purple dildos bounce in and out of Hinata’s tight channels nonstop like angry fire, burning both of her insides until she can’t help but to succumb to gratifying pleasure it brings her. The dildos are so thick and translucent that they can even see the way her internal walls are being displayed, so pink and tight, clutching around the grith of the dildos so tightly—and those are only a preview of what’s to come if they keep on stretching her out.

Being pumped in and out ever so mercilessly like this…. It’s only a matter of time before her body completely shudders from head to toe, convulsing and unleashing another torrent of fluids.

Cum and juice drips down from her front end, flooding out so hard that the purple dildo gets flushed out thanks to the slippery fast current. The purple dildo plops onto the bedding, unable to retain its position, while the pink one stays lodged inside  Hinata’s ass. The only reason why one of them slips out is because Hinata cums so much that even Sakura’s hands become slippery soaked.

Her so called friends simply watch from where they stand all around Hinata while the girl tries to get her baring together as her lungs struggle to keep pumping air into her body. Her heart rate is beating rather fast and her mind is jumbling with all sorts of stuff. They other three are so mesmerized by the way Sakura brings Hinata to a compilation that they hardly notice the hidden ominocity that the pinkette has enacted upon the timid girl. Thankfully, it is times like this that they finally leave her alone just for a while, watching from her sideline as Hinata tries to regain just a little bit of her strength, before finally continuing on their illicit activity.

Sasuke kickstarts the game yet again, though this time by making the initiation to draw the challenge himself without even making a stop to Hinata. She supposes he’s giving her a little bit more time to recover, no matter how little it is. The young man’s voice comes as a calm baritone when he reads the command, speaking smoothly without missing a beat despite the indecent things his mouth says.

#  **_Make Hinata orgasm with triple penetration._ **

Sasuke invites his wife to join him, so it’s not necessary for her to move away from her current spot in between  Hinata’s spread thighs. He also asks Ino to join them, requiring the blonde girl to use the same wand massager that Naruto had used on their girl here.

“Don’t stop. Keep pounding into her,” he tells Sakura, who in turn begins picking up her pace in thrusting the dildos in and out of Hinata in alternating turns. The pinkette’s is looking too overly excited by the order, being more than happy as it torment Hinata’s tight insides even further, making the openings bloom even wider for them all to see. Hinata herself is too lost in yet another round of pleasure to really take notice of what they are doing to her body. 

It is while Hinata is still so distracted by the thrusting lengths inside her that Sasuke chooses his momentum to position himself right in front of her, standing close to the edge of the bed, before he starts swinging his hard on against Hinata’s lips. The girl winces as the feel of something hard and wet gliding across her lips.  _ What is that? _ Still wearing the blindfold means she can’t really see, and the thought of not knowing something both scares and excites her. It’s kinda hard and it has a very dominant musky scent, but the strangeness of it also kinda adds up to its appeal. It makes her wants to investigate it further.

Sasuke slides the tip of his cock against Hinata’s a couple of times more, before he finally grabs a fistfull of her hair and thrusts her head forward, so that he can press himself into her mouth harder. The pressure of his cock against her lips is now much more demanding that ever, and Hinata finds herself parting her lips in a protest. Everything falls under Sasuke’s expectation. He uses this chance to slide his hard length into the cavern of her mouth, stuffing her mouth full of him.

Hinata instantly moans in protest at the presence of something large and musky inside her mouth. It’s so huge—much larger than what she had first anticipated—that she can’t even make her jaws shut close thanks to its invading presence. She tries to push whoever is doing this to her away, hands grabbing air cluelessly until she touches skin, ending up gripping around Sasuke’s upper thighs and hips instead.

Sasuke tenses a little bit at the contact, drawing a sharp breath, before he starts to pick up his pace. He glides himself back and forth onto the back of Hinata’s throat, gradually trying to choke her with his impressive size. His cock might not be as thick as Naruto’s, but then again, anyone with Naruto’s size is considered a monster size. Sasuke’s cock is longer than his friend’s though, allowing him to hit the back of the female’s throat easily.

Hinata is gasping for air, but the timing always seem off. Everytime she tries to regular her intake of breath, something big is always there to obscure her airway. Not completely, but the frequence almost feel too deliberate. Hinata is not one to sound out her thoughts, though, so the girl chooses to bare in the difficulty instead. Yet no matter how hard she tries to time her breathing according to the large moving thing, it always seem to find a way to corner her down.

Without realizing it, Hinata is giving Sasuke a blowjob. The thought doesn’t even occur to her, even after hearing the challenge read out loud. That’s most probably because her knowledge about the pleasure of sex is very limited. She wasn’t even given the ‘talk’ until the night of her wedding night. Her lips just go wide open, mostly to occupy the girth of his hard member, while her tongue dart down, unconsciously allowing the gliding to go smoother without being on the way. It almost feels like a very convenient setup. But easy is not something Sasuke is looking for. He desires to see the girl before him struggles to keep up with him.

Hinata squeals when something vibrating hits her by the clit. The girl recognizes it as something that had been put on her before, back when she was tied up. That alone should have been fine, but she has too much things going on inside her that Hinata becomes easily overwhelmed, feeling herself leaking with a small steady stream of wetness from her pussy.

Ino is feeling a little left out. That’s why she decides to give it all her might on using the wand massager on their cute  Hinata-chan. Another reason why she’s sneaking into this triad is because she doesn’t want to lose to Sakura, who is very much still pounding into Hinata’s two holes without mercy.

Sasuke decides to fasten his pacing even more, rendering Hinata into a fit a squeals when she fails to keep up with his rapidly growing need. He can feel his balls tightening for the wence, swinging and slapping against Hinata’s chin as he thrusts himself into her mouth ever so vigorously. 

_ Everything…  _ is just too much…. Hinata has no idea how far she’ll be able to handle this. All of her orifices are being stretched out and fulfilled to the point that she feels like bursting out. It especially aggravated her when something blunt just keep hitting against the cavern of her vagina, making her juices leak out like crazy. She has assaults coming from all directions: her mouth, her vagina and ass. Not to mention the wand massager that’s rubbing at her clit like crazy, making the tiny pearl at her vulva turning raw from the excessive rubbing.

The ones inside her cunt and ass are not dicks, though—she knows because they are too cold and inanimated. The one in her mouth, however, is an entirely different story. All of these thrusting and pounding, going in and out constantly in all their different rhythms is really overwhelming her in in an entirely different degree, refusing to give her a break even for just one good second. As a result, her body combusts, and all the juices these perverts can drink begin spilling right out of her cunt, going like a hose out of control. Hinata cums so hard that she doesn’t think she can cum with any more force than this. Her body clenches down so hard, her brain going wuzzy as blood rushes down to her core. Her body heats up to an incredible degree, boiling her up from the inside. The girl crumbles into a heap of mess as a powerful orgasm convulses through her body, going at waves after waves even after her first initial outburst.

Finally, they’ve out Hinata through her very first triple penetration. Sasuke feels so proud of himself that he decides to reward Hinata with a loud of his cum, which the girl takes in with a complete surprise. She’s already so tired from all the orgasm she does that Hinata can only lie there as he forces her head still, ramming himself so deep down her throat that he practically blocks her entire airway, then forcing a load of hot cream right down her mouth. Hinata gasps in surprise instinctively, accidentally swallowing the heavy load along the way, and choking hard. A rush of hot liquid is blocking her airway, preventing her from inhaling the air her lungs are very desperate of. She tries to struggle free from the cruel hold, but her strength has depleted so much and she can’t think straight. It doesn’t take long before the liquid starts to drown her nostrils as well. But even as her nose burns like liquid fire, the hands still persistent in keeping her to stay still, giving her to way out of this pain other than keep drinking the hot cream, again and again until she finally swallows it all down, clearing her airway.

Hinata’s breathe comes up in short gasps when the hard, warm thing finally dislodges itself from her mouth. The air is sweet when it finally reenters her lungs, but her stomach feels so full. Just what exactly has they made her drink?

*

Ino takes up the next challenge, since their girl is not capable of drawing the paper anyway.

#  **_Make Hinata orgasm by using ice cube._ **

The blonde girl goes downstair to pick up a handful of ice cubes with the same glass she had used to drink, making sure to empty the cup before filling it with ice. Ino places the cup on one of the side table hear the bed, before handing the cubes to her chosen partners each. Ino has Sasuke and Naruto to help her with this challenge. With a cube in each of their hand, the three begin to slowly approach the blindfolded girl in bed, so is still breathless and ever so clueless on what they are planning to do to her. After all, what are a handful of ice cubes gonna do to her, right?

The girl yelps when she feels something cold touch her breast. Naruto goes to position himself to her right, tracing the ice cube around her areola. Sasuke hundles her from the opposite side, going straight to rubbing the ice onto Hinata’s nipple. The girl tries to back away from the cold sensation, but strong hands immediately go to hold her still. And this is where Ino comes in, climbing into the bed until she has herself situated in between Hinata’s squirming legs, before placing the ice cube in her hand against Hinata’s pussy, making the girl jolts in surprise.

Ino rubs the cube across Hinata’s vulva, making it slithers past the girl’s prepuce and clitoris right after the blonde is done playing with Hinata’s mons pubis, before slowly sliding the cube downward, circling it around the other girl’s folds,making them part open in return by the pressure of the cold ice and combined with the help of her own fingers. Hinata’s pink folds part right open like a welcoming sweet gate, allowing access to the internal cavern of her vaginal passage.

“W-what is that…  _ Ah! _ ” Hinata can’t help but to moan out of ever so shamelessly, creating this soft moans that seem to echo throughout the room. The combined assault of her pussy and on her tits is making her feel too many things at once. This is much different from before, because while the other previous sessions has driven her to go hot, the iciness is creating such a contrasting range of emotions. And when it touches her skin, the ice begins to slowly melt, making droplets of water to drip from her body.

Ino continues to coax Hinata’s vaginal passage to open up by using her other free hand to part Hinata’s labia further, drawing sensual circles from each side while her other hand is working to push the ice cube further into Hinata’s quivering cunt, using a finger to help ease the sliding.

Ino pushes the ice cube past Hinata’s labia majora, sliding the item through Hinata’s tight muscle ring, the melting water around in and Hinata’s own naughty juices help ease the motion altogether. The cube glides past Hinata’s fourchette gate with ease, Ino’s icy blue eyes gleaming with interest as she watches herself make Hinata’s tight passage slowly stretch out to accommodate the cold little thing. Hinata’s walls throbs and tightens around the cube and Ino’s finger as the blonde goes to make the item slip through the girl’s greater vestibular glands, heading toward her vaginal orifice. A quarter of the ice cube already melts away when Ino makes it coasts through Hinata’s wall of passage.

Hinata’s body is so positive hot that it doesn’t take long before the ice cube shrinks down half of its original size once it gets deep enough inside her cunt. Within less than a minute, the ice cube completely melts down inside her pussy, and Ino retrieves her finger with a smile on her face. While the guys are working on teasing Hinata’s breasts with their still solid ice cube, Ino goes to retrieve ever more ice cube to stuff them inside Hinata’s cunt, feeling curious as to how much she can go before the cunt is fully stuffed. Just the thought of how full Hinata’s gonna feel makes Ino chuckles ever so ominous, making the other girl shivers in both concern and delight.

Hinata doesn’t know how much longer she can hold herself back from all this. The ice feels great on her skin, even when it gets too cold sometimes. The guys seem to know when to retrieve whenever it gets too much, wanting to prolong this torture as as much as possible.

Ino, Sasuke and Naruto all work on Hinata’s body until they make her orgasm so hard, she cums in waves after waves even after the first orgasm. Her pussy just keeps on spilling juices, pushing out all of that ice cubes that have turned into water due to the heated temperature inside. Her nipples tighten, her muscles tense and her stomach is coiling, still shaking hard from inside and out in aftershock. Even so, none of the three seem to be planning to stop anytime soon, playing with their fingers ever so expertly.

It isn’t until later when both Sasuke and Naruto have finished melting their own ice cubes that Naruto goes to remove the blindfold from Hinata. Finally, she can see again after the while. The light from above is kinda blinding to her eyes, yet still Hinata tries to adjust her eyes to her new surrounding. She hadn’t has a good enough chance to study the room before she got blindfolded. Now that she does, she notices that it is a pretty standard and clean bedroom, with some traditional wooden floor, sandy painted walls and white bedding. Judging from the lack of stuffs in the room, she’s got a save bet that they must be in their guestroom.

The feel of Ino’s finger probing at Hinata’s entrance causes the girl’s attention to rile back to what’s still happening to her on the bed.

“P-please… No more….” Hinata’s sex is so raw that she feels like bursting out at any given minute.

She can feel her body drying out. All of the fluids have been pushed right out of her body, thanks to the continuous assaults that these bunch of perverts just can’t seem to get out of her. It’s like they are addicts, and Hinata is simply their oasis of physical pleasure they want to take refuge on. They can’t get enough of her moaning and cumming. She can see it clearer now that she’s no longer so innocent. A sick part of her in enjoying all of the attention too, though whether the girl wants to really acknowledge it, or simply try to ignore it and hope for the best, no one really knows.

The point is, Hinata is way beyond exhausted to entertain them with yet another powerful orgasm. Her breath is always in heavy pants now. Even when she draws new air into her lungs, she finds herself feeling utterly exhausted that she can’t seem to get enough oxygen in her. Her muscles aches, right from the tendons in her limbs, down to the muscles of her passages. She has been driven beyond tired. If they push her to do any more extreme things, she doesn’t think she can last for much longer. She also recalls the measures they’ll take the moment they see her starting to go to the direction of passing out. She doesn’t think they want that to happen to her also.

When they try to approach her, Hinata quickly backs away. “N-no, I can’t. Please,” Hinata doesn’t really know what exactly she’s begging for. For them to stop trying to pleasure her yet again? For them to just finish her up so that she can go to sleep and get some rest? She hasn’t even have any seeds inside her yet, though, and the thought has been running through her mind in more times than once. When is Naruto really going to do the deed? When he finally draws the right challenge? When will that be? They already do this for more than a handful of times. How many more times must she keep up with this? And how she do accomplish that, when she’s already beginning to get tired like this.

Hinata’s so close to backing herself off to the edge of the bed, but before she can really get too far, a hand grabs her by the hair, then yanking her back roughly. Hinata yelps in surprise, more so by the intensity of the pain from being dragged by the hair. Her body instinctively moves closer to the source of the grip, who turns out to be none other than Sakura herself. Hinata looks at the pinkette with pleading eyes, silently begging the other girl to let her go, but Sakura’s expression remains stoic, it almost scares Hinata to death.

Sakura directs Hinata closer until their faces are only inches away, before she speaks, “You’re not going anywhere, sweet thing. Not by a long shot. And definitely not until we’re all done with you.” There’s an ultimatum undertone etched into Sakura’s words when she says those things to the exhausted girl. Before Hinata can say anything back, Sakura shoves Hinata back onto the bed, allowing the dark haired girl to fall onto the mattress unceremoniously in a heap of tired limbs.

When Hinata looks up and gathers herself, she notices two massive erections jutting in front of her, making her eyes go wide by their intimidating size. They want this to be inside her? Wait a minute, Naruto had been inside her before, so that means… it’s possible to have such size embedded into her? Hinata stares in surprise as she takes in their massive detail, noticing now cleanly shaven they are underneath, allowing so much skin to be displayed. Hinata blushes when she looks further up, noticing that both men are looking at her as intensely as she looks at their… er, hard members.

“What’s this? Do you like the sight of erect cocks, Hinata-chan?” The girl can’t decide with Sakura is trying to mock her or not. Sakura is no longer looking at Hinata with that scary look in her eyes though, but rather taking in Hinata’s expression with interest in those pretty teal eyes of hers. “Hmm, I’ve decided. Let’s take this game into another level. Ino, you ready?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ino says, suddenly appearing right beside the pinkette. The two then begin forming a series of complicated hand movements, before exclaiming the same of the jutsu at the end,  _ “Henka no geijutsu!” _

It all happens so fast that Hinata barely catches on the slight change in the way the girls pronounce the wording. The jutsu to transform is supposed to be called  _ “Henge no Jutsu” _ , but the girls clearly had called it something else. There are a couple of steps that Hinata doesn’t recognize also, integrated in between the usual hand movements.

Clouds of smoke burst right out of their bodies, obscuring Hinata’s vision for a while. When the smoke finally clears out, Hinata takes in their appearances. They are still very much naked as the day they were born—no difference there. However, when her gaze finally falls to the area in between their legs, Hinata notices something usual that she knows doesn’t being to a girl’s.

The lengths hardens into a semi state when their owners recognizes the girl staring eye-widely at them, while their balls tighten in reaction.  _ Dicks! Sakura and Ino have dicks!  _ They’ve partially transformed themselves, in particularly at their genital areas! And now, they look like they are practically ready to use those new members on her.

Hinata backs away from them nervously until her back hits a slightly damp, taut chest. She doesn’t even have to turn around to see who the body belongs to.

“What’s the matter, Hinata-chan? We’re just here to enjoy ourselves, right?” Naruto grins at her from behind, circling his well-muscled arms around rib cage, causing her enormous tits to bulge in response.

“I-i know that, Naruto-kun. B-but, I’m just so tired, you know. I need time to recover, I think.”

“Hmm, is that so?” he replies, sounding like he’s really giving this a thought. “Well, how about this. You can take a break from being fucked. But you see, all of us are just so excited already,” he rolls his hips against her bum, giving an emphasize to the steel-hot erection that he has been sporting for a while now, “that I think it should be fair that you give us some sort of compensation in return. What do you think, hmm?”

“I-i-i guess, if you put it like that...” Hinata doesn’t know what else to say. Naruto’s suggestion just sound so logical in her tired brain that she just agrees to it right away, no protests or arguments—not that she’s really big on those things in the first place, anyway.

“Well, well, what do we have here. It’s so hard so see you acting so clever, Naruto-kun,” Sakura pats her friend on the back, who grins victoriously in return. Then she starts asking the others how they are gonna determine the order of sequence. They eventually decide to go on the order of their original turns, picking up right from where they left off, which happens to be Sakura herself. The pinkette rubs her hands together before presenting herself in front of Hinata, standing hear the edge of the bed and thrusting her hard member toward where the girl is sitting, waiting for Hinata to crawl toward her throbbing dick.

Hinata simply looks at Sakura’s cock in mesmerization. It looks just like the real thing. Twitching with veins bulging like the real thing, too. It also smells different, though Hinata can still inhale some of Sakura’s natural scent too. It is not hard for the girl to simply holds the hard thing in her slender hands, holding it carefully before lowering her head toward the tip.

Sakura bucks at the first lick of Hinata’s tongue. The first contact is only out of curiosity at first. But then she grabs the girl’s head and begins nudging Hinata carefully at the right direction. Hinata allows Sakura to guide her slowly back toward the throbbing, hard member, a bead of pre-cum already forming thanks to their proximity. Hinata parts her lips slightly, allowing Sakura to take charge in giving in to the pinkette.

Sakura takes Hinata’s submission with ease. She allows the dark haired girl to slowly open her mouth so that her new cock can slide into the cavern of Hinata’s mouth, getting herself swallowed inch by delicious inch. Hinata’s mouth feels so warm and good wrapped around her jutsu dick that she almost feels jealous of the boys who had experience the delight of being engulfed like this. Heck, she’s even feeling a little bit jealous of her husband right now, who has had the pleasure to being blown by Hinata earlier on just now.

The pinkette groans and moans in pleasure from the sensation. Judging from the sounds of encouragement that Sakura’s making, Hinata must be doing the right thing. Based on that, the dark haired girl continues to what she is doing, moving her mouth up and down Sakura’s dick, taking in the pinkette’s length even deeper at every suction. This must be what they call a blowjob, right?

“Yes, Hinata-chan. That’s it. You’re doing such a good job. Keep it up, will you? And if you can go faster. Or grip her harder. It’ll feel really good,” Naruto comments encouragingly from behind Hinata, who blushes but does as she’s told. “Open out mouth slightly wider. Yes, that’s it. Let her fill you up,” he adds.

Sakura continues to ease herself into Hinata’s warm mouth until she allows herself to all over inside the other girl. Once she cums, the pinkette pulls her cock out of Hinata’s mouth, legit semen dripping out from all that mess. But before Hinata can even take a break, someone else plunge their cock into her mouth, already fucking her face with the large, throbbing thing. It is Naruto. She recognizes his musky scent. He is so enthralled by her that he can’t even keep his urge to himself anymore. He shoots his cum down her throat, making her drink every droplet of it clean. The next two also do the same. Ino and Sasuke make Hinata suck them off until they explode inside her mouth, making her stomach feel so full thanks to all the semen they shoot down her throat. And now that all four of the cocks are wet, they are ready for the next phrase.

Hinata is tasting flavours. She has never thought that she’d voluntarily participate in something as perverted as this, but the fact is, she’s doing it so naturally one would have thought that this is not the first time she’s doing this. Her mind is in a scramble. Once she goes past her moral line, Hinata finds herself just doing whatever comes her way without going as much as to ponder over it. She obeys the wimps of her friends and husband, turning into this submissive slave that only craves for pleasure. It’s so surreal that it feels as if she’s only half awake, driven with the need for sex. They all taste so good that she just can’t help from giving each of them one last swirl of her tongue, going with two at once.

Now that everyone has have their cocks naturally lubricated with their own cum, they begin lining up, spreading her legs for them to slide their raging, throbbing cock inside her once again, this time through that sweet pussy of hers. Hinata can feel every inch of them, entering her one by one. Fucking her, claiming her body as if she is theirs. Taking pleasure in using her body, before expelling their semen right into her womb. She’s so out of it that she doesn’t even give much though into this, only letting them use her as they please.

They are filling her up again, but this time through her womb. There’s already so much liquid shot into her body that she can feel it clearly moving inside her. It isn’t long until after the last one of them spill their seeds into her womb that she realizes what she has been missing to notice.

“W-wait, wait! I-if you do this, then I’ll get pregnant,” she protests just as Sasuke finishes emptying himself into her, making her moan and whimper from the pleasure, almost like a slut.

“That’s the idea,” he chuckles at her.

“N-no, I mean, I….” She turns to her husband with an helpless expression on her face, “I only plan to have your baby, Naruto-kun.”

“No worries, Hinata-chan. It’s all been taken care of,” Naruto grins at her, “Sasuke had drank a special herbal tea Sakura made, so you won’t get pregnant by his child. Sakura’s and Ino’s transformation jutsu won’t get you pregnant as well. It’ll only be just me who has the active swimmers.”

Hinata lets out a relief breath that she has been holding once he explains everything to her. Still, she feels so stupid for not asking about this sooner. What if they haven’t thought about all of this before they began expelling their seeds into her womb? That would have been a world lot of trouble.

She has cummed so many times thanks to their onslaught as well, so great and powerful that each of them leaves her going mindless and breathless at the same time. They are so good at this, fucking her with just the right angle to make her cum so hard. They are all so big, they way they angle their dicks allow her to be reintroduced to all the different places within her vagina that she never knew even existed before. She has had sex with Naruto once and it was great, but this repeated penetration is way too mindblowing for her muddled mind to grasp a concept from. It’s so good that her cunt can’t help but to quiver for more, even when her body is telling her she can’t anymore. They’ve turned her into quite an addict.

Hinata is so full that when someone pressing a finger on her slightly rounded stomach, cum just starts oozing right out of her folds, dripping down and staining the sheets beneath the girl. She lays in a tangle of mess, bedsheets going all wrinkled around her thanks to all the various lewd activities she has been put through.

Not long after they all finish shooting cum into her womb, Sakura retrieves a different jar for them all. This time, she explains that it is filled with all the different sex positions anyone can ever think of—something that Hinata has never even thought of exist. Judging from her surprised expression, the four of them just know that they will have a lot of fun playing with her body.

It’s finally Sakura’s turn again. She initiates in plucking a new piece of paper in order to challenge herself. Sakura sticks her hand inside the new jar and draws out a paper, before reading what’s written on it out loud. There’s just one word, though:

#  **_Spooning._ **

After all the series of lewd activities that they’ve done, Hinata doubts that the word really means what she thinks it means.

This time, Sakura doesn’t invite anyone else into the round. The pinkette simply makes Hinata lies down fully on her side and Sakura herself do the same thing, lying just behind Hinata, body pressing against the busty kunoichi. Her cock presses against Hinata’s backside when she brings herself closer to the other girl. Sakura is lying so close against Hinata that Hinata can feel Sakura’s small, perky breasts pressing against her own back.

Sakura doesn’t waste her time in getting acquainted with Hinata’s body, of course. With one swift thrust of her hips, Sakura plunges herself deeply into Hinata’s wet cunt, enjoying every bit of the friction as her member slides into Hinata’s tender heat. Within seconds, Sakura starts bucking her hips onto Hinata, sliding her cock in and out of the shy girl. Hinata moans in responses when Sakura manages to make her cock smack against Hinata’s cervix, going in so deep that the busty girl is practically wailing like a common wench.

To help better make the union pleasurable, Sakura’s hand goes to grab at Hinata’s tit, arm circling under the girl’s body. Sakura’s hand squeezes hard at Hinata’s left breast, clenching so hard that Hinata ends up crying out loud in soft moans. The pinkette then ducks her head down to the side of Hinata’s body, catching Hinata’s other tit in her mouth, mouth sucking hard while teeth nipping at the hard bud occasionally. And to better amplify the pleasurable effect, Sakura even goes as far as lifting Hinata’s right leg, hooking her arm under Hinata’s right knee so that Sakura can better angle herself deeper into Hinata’s tight heat.

The combined assault is so great that Hinata ends up leaking out trails of milk from her jugs, giving something pleasant for Sakura to drink from while the pinkette enjoys her body. The sex is great, and the position allows Hinata to enjoy something she has never experienced before. But after all the crazy things they’ve put her through, it might take more than just one cock to fully satisfy her, she’s afraid. She feels like there’s something, even though Hinata knows that there’s nothing wrong with the way Sakura plunges herself repeatedly into Hinata’s cunt.

“What’s the matter, sweet thing? Aren’t cumming, are you? Guess it will be hard to orgasm to easily like before, once we’ve built up your tolerance. Hmm, what’s that? You want another cock inside you? Is that what you’re trying to ask, you naughty girl?” Sakura pants hotly against Hinata’s ear, making the busty kunoichi whimpers delightly in response. Then Sakura responses back by driving herself even harder into Hinata’s cunt, slamming the tip of her cock against the opening of Hinata’s womb even much harder than ever until they all can hear the lewd sound of slick juices and flesh pounding onto flesh.

Hinata is leaking, alright. Not just from her tits, but also her pussy. She’s so close to leaping over the edge now, but no matter how hard Sakura drives herself into the girl, her body just refuses to cave in. She has built up some level of tolerance, and right now it’s lewdly asking to get hard real hard. Sakura works herself into Hinata’s body so much until the pinkette spills her seeds all over the timid girl’s channel.

Sakura doesn’t mean to cum so fast. She usually has a much better stamina than this. Something about the other girl’s sweet channel is just pushing her over the edge without control. The cunt is just too tight and fucking good, Sakura can’t help but to give herself over to the pressure of lust. When Sakura finally pulls out, scoops of semen oozing right out of Hinata’s pussy, showing them just how much she has cummed.

It’s Naruto’s turn next, and the young man entertains himself by getting another new position for his wife.

#  **_Stand and Carry,_ **

The challenge reads. Naruto asks Hinata to climb on top of him for this. The girl hesitates a little, but follows his command anyway. Once she got herself sitting on his stomach, Naruto lifts her hips up so that his cock can greet her pussy, the hard point nudging at her soft opening before she lets her slides all the way down, filling her up with his massive erection. He’s so big that Hinata almost forgot just exactly how big her husband is. He fills her up in no any other way she has ever been filled before, stretching her already outstretched walls.

Just when Hinata thinks this can’t get any better, Naruto suddenly gets up, lifting her up along with him. His muscular arms go to support her by the legs almost immediately, making sure that her legs go to wrap themselves around his waist, before his hands move to her ass, bringing her even closer to his erection.

He starts moving inside her, and Hinata moans in pleasure. But when the impact he’s giving her can’t even cover it, he decides to slam her back against the wall and uses the adding support to pound into her even more rapidly, going so hard and so fast that it ends up allowing him to it her g-spot at every pound. His balls smack against her ass at the rate he’s going, adding another layer of pleasure to build up inside Hinata’s body.

Naruto likes to change his pace. Sometimes he’s hard and fast, but sometimes he’s slow and sweet. Hinata finds that she likes both sides of him. He makes sure to draw this out for as long as they need, until her body finally succumbs to the pressure and she ends up cumming with him at the same time. He semen shoots deep into her waiting womb while her walls clench hard all around him, making sure to milk him out ever so thoroughly that he’s injecting her with every ounce of semen he’s got in this one load. At the same time, Hinata’s urethra caves in, causing another row of squirting to splash out, staining her partner’s inner thighs with its warm liquid.

When Ino takes her turn next, she ends up drawing out this position:

#  **_Reverse Cowgirl_ **

Hinata wobbles on top of Ino when the blonde asks the dark haired girl to climb on top of her as well. But instead of having Hinata faces her, Ino makes sure Hinata climbs onto her while facing the other way, with her butt exposed to ino for the blonde to see.

Ino is lying flat on the bed. Hinata moves carefully on top of the blonde. If she’s not in position, Ino won’t be able to penetrate her, right? Or so the innocent Hinata thinks. Just when she thinks that she’s face, Ino surprising her by lifting her hips and plunging her curved cock into the girl’s soft folds.

Contrary to what Hinata thinks, this position allows Ino to fuck Hinata’s pussy in the traditional Reverse Cowgirl position, just like what the challenge demands. With this new position, Ino is able to clog Hinata’s pussy in the most creative way possible. Hinata moans out loud again, yelping in surprise by the new sensation she’s feeling. Thanks to this position, Ino’s penis glans is bumping against the back of Hinata’s walls, making her body comes back to life anew.

But not only Ino is thrusting her hip to fuck Hinata’s cunt, but she’s also using her hands and fingers to pay with Hinata’s sensitive and swollen clit. The blonde is rubbing so intensely, one hand drawing circles around Hinata’s forbidden pearl while the other hand is moving back and forth across Hinata’s entire vulva, teasing the girl from the tip of her prepuce, then teasing around the rim of Hinata’s very overstretched and very overstuffed pussy, and moving down to the very last edge of her labia’s frenulum—sometimes even wondering lower to the other girl’s back entrance with naughty promises.

“What’s that, Hinata-chan? Do you this? Oh, how about if I do  _ this? _ ” Ino purposefully draws herself even harder into Hinata, making the other girl whimpers and mewls like a bitch in heat. “You like that, don’t you? Hmm, I’ve got an even better idea. You’re enjoying this so much, why don’t I just show you how beautiful and exquisite you look?”

Ino shifts Hinata around until she ends up facing a mirror on the wall that she never noticed exist before. Ino is still lying flat on the bed, so she’s not really in the mirror. But Hinata notices the way the blonde’s thick cock is sliding in and out of her spread pussy, looking ever so erotic that it causes Hinata’s face to heat up into another level.

“W-w-what…. T-this is—” Hinata’s mouth wombles out of nervousness. It’s so embarrassing, seeing her being claimed like this. But what embarrses her even more is the thought that she really likes how fitting Ino’s cock is inside her pussy. There’s something beautiful about the way the thick penis keeps plunging into her cunt, no matter how much she’ll never admit this out loud.

“ _ Aw _ , look at that. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Looking at how much your tits bounce thanks to me. And this pussy of yours?” Ino’s cock throbs from inside Hinata in emphasis, “ _ Beautiful! _ ”

Watching herself getting fucked ever so thoroughly only amplifies Hinata’s reaction to the penetration. Every thrust is like gold, precious and beautiful. She won’t say this outloud, but it feels great watching herself bloom over and over again with the help of Ino’s thick cock. The cock curves just at the right angle that it allows the back of Hinata’s cunt to be pound over and over again ever so deliciously. It feels so good that her mouth even begins to water, causing drool to slip past her unguarded lips.

Hinata is acting so good, almost like a wanton whore, moaning even loud as she watches herself getting maimed by Ino. Ino can also feel how Hinata’s convulsing walls begin to tremble and clench even harder around her curved length, clamping down so hard as if trying to squeeze the life out of her penis. When Ino can’t get a hold of herself any longer, she quickly grabs Hinata by the hips and begins driving herself even harder into the wench.

She’s so busy in trying to make the busty kunoichi cums that she doesn’t notice Hinata’s hand coming down at her. When Ino feels a hand accidentally brushes against her balls, she tenses almost immediately. A jolt of electricity runs through the blonde’s body. Before she realizes it, she already finds herself cumming in tidal waves, the rush of wave after wave rolling out of her tightening balls, before finally concluding it with one massive wave of creampie.

Ino can’t avoid ist. The feel of Hinata’s hand on her is just so unexpectedly good that she simply spills all of her hot load right into the wench’s waiting womb, filling her up like Hinata’s pussy is meant to be Ino’s cum bucket.

Hinata wets herself so hard that her face turns crimson, her body hopelessly clenching into Ino as hard as she can. When Ino finally dislodges herself from the girl, her member already gets back to it’s semi-hard state again. Ino curses herself for getting turned on so quickly. Something about the girl just makes her body want to answer to her siren call.

When Sasuke finally gets to his turn again, he draws out this position:

#  **_Pancake_ **

Pancake. What a funny name. What does it mean though? Hinata can’t help but to wonder, accidentally giggling out loud before she can take it back.

Sasuke’s dark eyes instantly shift toward her, boring onto her white eyes ever so ly that it makes her want to crawl away in fear. She doesn’t mean to laugh at him.

“Think it’s funny, do you? Let’s see how well you’ll still be laughing once I have your face stuck in between your legs,” he says darkly, eyes glaring menacing until they flash red.

“I-i’m sorry…. I didn’t mean to—” Hinata starts to apologize, but it’s useless.

Sasuke moves lightning fast, toppling her back to the bed until she’s lying down flat. The Uchiha situates himself right in between her legs, before scooping them up and lifting them so high, her knees almost brush against her chin. Sasuke folds her legs over so way up that she can see both of her feet lifted way past her own head. Hinata stares with eyes wide, before the presence of a thick head draws her back down.

“Still think the name’s funny?” he challenges through a smug grin on his face, cock jutting in and out of exposed vagina, threatening to claim her pussy by its entrance.

Hinata has never felt so exposed before. She can feel her privates being presented to him, the cool air surrounding her sends her to be shivering even more than she already is.

But really, it’s her ass that he’s targeting. Catching Hinata by surprise, Sasuke sudden slams his cock into her back passage, earning himself a series of cries and moans from the timid girl.

The penetration is so unexpected, especially not from that hole, that Hinata can’t help but to cry out loud. It feels so strange, yet so good at the same time. The dildo Sakura had put inside her was a good start up point, but having an actually dick shoved inside her from back there is something different entirely. Hinata can feel every pulsating and throbbing of Sasuke’s cock, giving off the warmth and intimacy that no dildo can evoke. It feels so good that Hinata’s afraid she’ll do something she’ll regret.

It’s too intimate. He’s so close to her that she can smell his earthy scent. Sasuke smells like the woods and clean odorless soap, mixed with a little bit of sweat. She doesn’t know why, but being this close to another man feels different compared to when she’s close to the other girls. He makes her senses feel more aware than usual. As if things can’t get any more intimate, Sasuke smirks at her knowingly, before leaning down until his lips brush against her.

His mouth seeks out hers, pressing against her hard. He nips at her lips, biting the bottom part until she accidentally part her lips, allowing his tongue to slither in and explore her taste. Hinata’s whimpers are instantly swallowed by him the moment he covers her mouth with his, devouring her like a hungry madman. Everything about him is brute and forceful. He doesn’t just kiss her when he puts his mouth on hers—he is claiming her. His kisses are aggressive, and when his tongue enters her mouth, he quickly tries to establish dominance by wrestling his tongue against hers, dominating her from her top orifices as well. As if that’s not invading enough, his cock begins moving in and out of her ass, making her back walls stretch for him.

It kinda hurts when he fucks her like this. He stuffs a pillow at the back of her head, but the added levitation only forces her body to curve around more uncomfortably. He’s doing this in purpose, and Hinata can’t help from glaring at him deviantly. Sasuke smirks victoriously in return, knowing that he is the cause of all of her discomfort. Yet, even despite all of this, something about the way he dick keeps bumping into her rectum makes her clamps around him even harder, her pussy dripping with wetness and her body heating up real fast.

Hinata lets out a strangled wail when the head of his dick rubs against the thin membrane that separates her rectum from her vaginal passage.

Analing the formerly known Hyuga girl feels great. Something about the way she cries, the way tears form at the corners of her eyes as she stares up to him exasperatedly…. The way she keeps on clenching around him no matter how torn up she feels…. All of it simply draws his sadistic streaks to the surface, urging him to make her hurt and make her scream for him even more.

Something must be wrong with her, Hinata thinks to herself. Why is she allowing another woman’s husband to be inside her? Moreover, why is she allowing herself to be claimed by another man? It’s one thing to do this with another woman. It’s also another thing to be stimulated. Having Sasuke penetrates her like this…. It’s just a whole other level!

“N-no… please, S-sasuke-kun…. D-don’t do this—” She tries to look around for help, but no one is within her eyesight’s reach. “I-i don’t think this is necessary,” she tries to push his chest away, even when it feels so good to have him inside her ass.

“What’s the matter? Having second thoughts? I thought you want to have a kid,” Sasuke questions her with an etched mocking tone in his words.

“I-i do…. But, is this really necessary?” she quirks up an eyebrow, trying to reason with the young man.

“Anything that can make you orgasm is fair game. We’ve discussed this amongst ourselves prior, so you want have to be concerned on all that crap about cheating. We’re not. All of us are consenting adults.”

Well, the last part is  _ yet  _ to be argued. “Y-you guys might be okay with this, b-but I’m not!” she exclaims, before quickly followed by the sound of a climaxing scream tearing out from the back of her throat.

Sasuke slams into her particularly hard, hitting something so deep inside her dark velvety hole until both of them are forced to orgasm. Hinata’s pelvis is so way up that when she squirts, glistening juices suddenly sprays right into Sasuke’s chest, causing droplets of her climax to drip down his bare abs.

Oblivious to the mess she just made, Sasuke keeps on humping into her pulsating walls. “Yeah, that’s it. Take it all, bitch,” he groans an animalistic groan, riding out her orgasm fast like a maniac.

Her inner muscles clamps down so hard all around him that Sasuke is forced to expel his load right into her back channel, filling her up ever so thoroughly until she keeps on oozing out semen even long after he pulls out from her.

It feels so good that Hinata ends up cumming all over him and herself, nails digging into his thighs without even realizing it. She screams so loud that her throat feels sore from the ordeal right after that. The girl ends up panting hard after the climax, his dick pulling out of her anus with an audible ‘ _ pop’ _ .

“Hey, you okay?” Hinata looks up to find Naruto smiling down at her, his big, rough hand touching the side of her face lovingly. The girl blushes at the gesture.

“N-naruto-kun… I-i-i….” she stammers in return, somewhat feeling a bit of relief and replenished despite the tiredness that’s weighing down her body. But as just soon as she feels calmer, Naruto sticks his hand to the jar next to the bed, drawing out another new challenge.

#  **_Wheelbarrow._ **

That’s all it says. Hinata doesn’t even know what it’s supposed to mean. What does an equipment usually used at construction sites have anything to do with making her orgasm. They are not going to try to do something strange to her again, are they?

Naruto gathers her in his arms, for a second engulfing her in the protection of his muscular arms and warm chest, before finally placing her gently on the floor. Hinata has no idea what exactly he’s trying to do with this, but she complies when he gestures for her to kneel.

“Oh, this will be fun, Hinata-chan, I can assure you. Just follow my instructions and you’ll do just fine,” he grins at her before telling her to go on all fours. Something about being with Naruto makes her feel safe, that she can do just about anything and be fine with it.

Her mind’s still stuck in the cloud when Naruto begins by grabbing her ass until Hinata is suddenly half-lifted from the floor, her legs totally removed from the ground. Blood rushes to her head as she finds her body being titled off balance, her lower than her heart. Naruto’s hands immediately go to secure her in place, wrapping her legs around his waist while he positions himself at her entrance, slowly sliding his massive length through her soft folds and making home inside her dark velvet tunnel. Hinata cries in delight as her husband penetrates her vaginal passage with ease, sliding himself all the way in until his penis glans make contact with her cervix. He stretches her out so well that her pussy lips have to stay gaping open the entire time, wrapped around the base of her cock. The two of them fit together to well that it makes him even harder at the thought. She feels so good around him, as if she was made to complete him.

Naruto lifts her off so way up that only her two palms are still touching the floor.

He starts plowing at her pussy until her jug-like tits begin swinging back and forth from beneath her. Hinata feels dizzy from the strange sex position. Everytime he pounds into her, they go one step forward, making Hinata support the rest of her upper body’s weight with her two bare hands. He pounds into her for so many times that Hinata loses the count. Her heart is pounding so hard against her ribcage, it feels as if it’s about to pop out at any given second. Naruto’s dick feels so nice plowing inside her pussy channel that her urethra already starts pushing out droplets of glistening wetness, staining the wooden floor beneath them until it forms a small pool and causes some to slip through the cracks. What a mess, what a mess. How are they going to clean this all up?

A shadow suddenly blocks the light from Hinata’s face, making her lifts her head up. The girl is greeted by the sight of a very hard Sasuke looking down at her with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. His dick pulsates with excitement at the messed up sight of her. Hinata’s pussy quivers at the look he’s giving to her, making Naruto groans out with gratitude from the firm grip she’s giving to him by her cunt muscles.

Sasuke positions his jutting dick right in front of Hinata’s face, kneeling down to her level so that the hard member will be placed in the girl’s reaching range. The girl gapes at his throbbing member, a droplet of pre-cum forming and dripping from the head of his cock in some sort of a inviting way. She licks her lips unconsciously, triggering Sasuke to press the head of his cock against her lips, forcing her to open up her mouth for him.

Something at the back of her mind warns her off from him, but a bigger, sluttier part of her wants her to welcome him into her mouth. Her heinous state wins and her pink lips part open, allowing Sasuke to thrust his hard, veiny cock to slide into her mouth. He pushes himself all the way in without allowing her time to adjust, hitting the back of her throat just as hard. The base of his cock is so thick that he’s practically forcing her to keep her jaws part wide open.

His musky scent invades her nostrils, making her grow even wetter despite her good conscious lecturing her about her immoral behaviour. Why is she allowing this to happen? Usually, it’s them who instigate perverted things to be performed. And now she’s taking part in allowing perverted things to happen, as if she’s one of them. Maybe she is? She doesn’t know what to think anymore, especially when Sasuke starts pumping in and out of her mouth, filling her up with the strong taste of his cock.

With Sasuke joining in, he helps amplifies the pleasure that the position brings to the girl. With Naruto coming in at her cunt from the back, and with him pounding into her from the front, they are quickly making Hinata feel like a quickling pig, penetrated with something hard from both orifices. Naruto and Sasuke go about in the hammering as they please without involving any strategic rhythm, shaking her back and forth like a bunch of madmen. If Hinata was dizzy before, her head is spinning like crazy now. Her body is so stretched out in more than one way, and blood is rushing so fast to her head that she can feel her brain swimming in it.

Without even realizing it, Hinata’s mouth keep on sucking at Sasuke’s cock, mind too focus in search for a climax that she forgets what heinous act she’s actually committing. Sucking another man’s cock? It should have been a sin, if it weren’t for the fact that Naruto is actually encouraging her to keep doing it, right behind her when his huge cock keeps in pumping in and out of her vagina.

The three of them keep on pumping and sucking each other until their bodies can’t take it anymore, succumbing to the pressure of pleasure. Naruto and Sasuke abruptly pick up their pace, pumping in and out of Hinata without care until she ends up being pummeled from both ends. Heat coils inside their guts, centering around their testicles, before finally pressurized at their length, causing an eruption of seminal fluid to flare out from each of their dick. Sperm spill into Hinata’s channels, one coming into uterus while the other rushing down her throat, filling her up until she’s properly nourished from both ends.

Her eyes roll back to their sockets, and Hinata swears she sees stars. She cums so hard her vagina walls are practically still clenching hard from within, grasping for something to milk out off even long after Naruto already dislodges himself. The girl forms a puddle of glistening juices when she cums, and she collapses right in top of it when the two males release her. Hinata is so thoroughly fucked that she can’t even use her body to support her own weight, muscles still spasming and jittering all over.

They let her get a little bit of rest while Sasuke contemplates which paper to draw. When he picks up a piece, he unfolds it and reads out loud.

#  **_Lotus._ **

Lotus. What a funny name. But just as soon as the thought crossed her mind, the girl begins gulping nervously. That has more to do with who’s getting the turn to fuck her next.

Sasuke is silent and intimidating, and when he opens his mouth, he sounds even scarier. Hinata is a very jittery person. Having to face someone like him and fuck him too is really aggravating.

So when he begins pulling at her ankle and directing her to sit on his lap, the girl can’t help but to stare in surprise. Sasuke makes her sit on him and has her legs wrapped around him, pulling her so close until the position becomes too awfully intimate, her large tits pressing against his hard chest.

His face is so close that Hinata quickly backs away. But she fails to scramble away from him before before the intimidating man wraps his muscled arms around her waist, keeping her caged against him. He smirks down at her deviously before he begins lifting her hips slightly so his hard member can slip into her. He watches intensely as her white doe eyes grow wide as he pressing himself into her folds, letting her how fast he has grown hard again, so soon right after climaxing inside her. His eyes gleam darkly with slight amusement when he slips into her cunt, cock covered in seminal fluids, saliva and some other grime he’s sure she’ll freak out with if she ever knows, all thanks to have claimed her from every possible orifices. She didn’t seem to mind when he fucked her in the face before though, so he doubts she’ll it mind now.

Sasuke starts thrusting into HInata’s pussy, going as hard and as fast as he can accomplish while sitting down and have her weight added on him. Not that she weighs too much. Most of it comes from her tits anyway, which are pressing rather nicely against his own chest, feeling like two large cushions that he can’t wait to rub raw against his chest. Her nipples are hard against his skin, and he makes sure to take advantage of that by running his own nipples against her own, causing her to shiver in delight. A sharp intake of breath is drawn right out of her lungs when Sasuke starts angling himself better inside her, making sure that he slams into her cervix so hard, her walls quiver all around him, clenching into his length harder.

It seems like they are making a habit of randomly joining in the fuck, because Hinata can feel Sakura coming in from behind, trying to a slip another dildo up Hinata’s ass. The dark haired girl hisses quitely when the thick head of the silicon tries to slide into her back passage, having its way eased by the seminal fluids that have accumulated from within that passage too thanks to having been shot with a load of cum from there before. By the same man who’s fucking her by the cunt right now, coincidently.

Sakura wishes to amplify their position by ramming the dildo up Hinata’s ass, making the toy sliding in and out of the other girl’s rectum with ease, as well as trying to the girl’s thin membrane that separates her back passage with her front, gradually falling into a steady rhythm until Sakura can match her husband’s pace, making the two butthead from inside Hinata’s internal walls.

The busty kunoichi cries out when Sakura starts making the dildo and Sasuke’s dick bump together at the thin membrane of wall that separates Hinata’s vagina from her rectum. She can’t believe this, but the combined sensation actually feels rather good and satisfying. And it doesn’t take much before Hinata starts clamping down her walls around both of them ever harder in return, gripping them so tightly that it causes Sasuke to finally caves in and react accordingly.

Hinata almost smiles in satisfactory when she finally manages to make the stoic-faced Sasuke sweats with struggles. Especially the way his brows creases and his jaws tighten when he knows that it feels  _ too _ good, he knows his dick won’t hold out any longer.

Sasuke blasts his load inside Hinata, filling her up until her passage is so full, seeds begin spilling right out of her even as his dick is still lodged inside her. But even the combined effort that he and his wife have put through is not strong enough to cause a powerful orgasm to course through Hinata’s body. They’ve fucked her so many times in such a short span of time that she has practically built up a tolerance to it. The four friends have no idea whether they should be proud or pissed at the girl for being slightly harder to please.

She’s close, though.  _ Very close _ . Just a little bit more, a tip of a balance, and they are all sure she’ll erupt like a volcano, just like the deactivated sperm dripping straight from her cunt. His swimmers might have been paused for now, but that doesn’t mean Sasuke’s semen is any less thick than the others’.

They all watch as Hinata struggles to get her bearing, white cream dripping out of her pussy so much that she looks positively troubled at the sensation of it pouring stickily down her passage. Some of his semen must have gotten into her womb too, even when it won’t take roots. She knows this for a fact, but that doesn’t mean she can completely relax on it. Another man’s sperm is filling up inside her, and Hinata feels strange about. Her brain is uncomfortably itching on the thought of it. She can’t believe this, but she’s actually desperate to cum. She can’t understand why her body refuses to find its release, even when her mind is screaming at her to do so.  _ Maybe a thick, long dick might help _ , her mind can’t help but to wonder. What she doesn’t realize is that she has actually said the words out loud.

“What’s that I’m hearing? You want a thick, long dick inside you? Well, too bad, because it’s no longer my husband’s turn,” Sakura peers down at her, “Can’t believe you finally have the guts to say it out loud, though, when no one’s even making you. But since you crave for it so much, don’t blame me if I stop holding back.” The pinkette winks at the dark haired girl, before getting to position.

#  **_Ice Cream._ **

That’s the challenge that Sakura has drawn. Hinata can’t even wrap her mind around what it actually entails. The timid girl quivers nervously, wondering what exact does the pinkette has in mind for her. Whatever it is, Hinata just hope that it can bring her to another extraordinary completion.

Sakura brings Hinata to her side while the pinkette is kneeling on the floor. She doesn’t even give Hinata a chance to say anything else before Sakura pokes the dark haired girl by her back entrance, ultimately penetrating Hinata’s rectum. Balls deep inside Hinata, Sakura allows the other girl to sit on top of her, her small perky breasts pressing against Hinata’s back while her hands to go grope at Hinata’s wanderous globes. Her thumbs and index fingers go to work in tweaking Hinata’s pink nipples until they turn hard. Sakura does this as she times in her rhythm with Hinata’s ass, making the dark haired girl bucks and bounces to the pinkette’s cock.

Hinata has no idea that something so innocent-sounding can be so sinful in the act. And the longer they are in this position, the more Sakura figures out on how to pick up their pacing faster. This progress to the point that the pinkette resorts to grabbing Hinata’s breasts harshly, nails digging into the other girl’s tender skin until the breasts turn all red and angry from the assault. Eventually Sakura uses this as her way to hold onto Hinata, controlling the movement of the Hyuga girl’s body by tugging at her by the breasts, pulling at Hinata’s chest up and down like she’s a yo-yo. Sakura’s throbbing cock slam harder into the base of Hinata’s rectum at each pounding, stretching out its surrounding wall until the poor girl’s sheath turns gaping open just to make way for the pinkette’s thick, throbbing cock.

This all comes down to a climaxing orgasm when Ino finally joins in the two with a blue bullet vibrator at hand, amplifying the amazing sensation by slipping the small object—which is just at the size of a thumb—right into Hinata’s tight, sloppy cunt. The object feels like an overly large pill, and it feels cool to the touch when Hinata first make contact with it through her quivering pussy.

The slipping is easy enough, until Ino starts turning it on with a tiny remote control in her hand, causing Hinata’s insides to begin vibrating in incredible speed. The sensation of two powerful things from inside her body pushes Hinata to come crashing down into a hard orgasm that causes her insides to inquiver and convulse shakingly until cum spills out and her urethra squirts out heaps of hot liquid. Ino chooses to ride out Hinata’s orgasm by turning the bullet vibrator even faster, causing another wave of orgasm to hit the girl right in the middle of her ongoing orgasm.

Hinata throws her head back and screams, but the sound is soon muffled out when Ino place a hand over the other girl’s mouth, effectively shutting her up. Ino still plays with the remote control while Hinata’s inner muscles keep on clenching, allowing the cum inside Sakura’s cock to be milked right out of the girl, spilling right into Hinata’s back passage until her insides is all full and sticky with Sakura’s naughty cream.

*

#  **_Cat Position_ **

Ino stands up for her turn and ends up drawing this challenge. Thanks to that, Hinata gets to be brought back up to the bed, with Ino crawling on top of the wench. The next position is surprising much tamer compared to anything else. Still, it beats the fact of being fucked by a girl with a dick. The idea still feels strange to Hinata, once she finally gathers enough bearing to think straight again.

The position is pretty stimulating, especially by her clit. Still can’t compared to some of the craziness of their sexual adventure so far, though.

Ino begins marathoning inside Hinata’s cunt, thrusting in and out in a rather fast, steady rhythm, her much smaller breasts pressing against Hinata’s huge jugs. Ino likes to consider her bust size pretty standart. Surely beats Sakura’s size. But Hinata’s is in a completely different level entirely. Those two bubbles are so big that it can even serve as cushions for Ino’s slender form, allowing her to create more impact from the friction her penis gives.

“How’s that, Hinata-chan? Enjoying being pampered by us so far?” Ino asks playfully, winking at the girl and causes Hinata to blush in return.

Still so damn  _ cute _ even after all this time! Ino can’t help but to grin widely at the effect she has on the busty girl. Hinata’s so cute that Ino can’t but to shower the other girl with kisses, planting her lips on Hinata’s sweet lips—just a quick peck—before Ino starts making her way down Hinata’s neck, sucking and nipping at the skin along the way until she leaves plenty of hickeys as her marks on the girl.

Eventually one of the other three steps in to join them as well. Hinata looks up to see Naruto grinning down at his wife before pressing a much more intimate kiss on Hinata’s lips, practically devouring the girl’s mouth when he slips his tongue into her mouth.

When Ino finally cums, she spills her sperms all over Hinata’s inside, allowing the Hyuga girl’s womb to absorb the seeds that’ll never take roots. Hinata moans out loud in return, but Naruto never stops battling the girl’s tongue with his own, allowing him to swallow her scream of pleasure along the way. When Ino pulls out, sparks of cum accidentally burst out, causing Hinata’s stomach to be strained with the blonde’s thick white cream.

The busty wench is already panting like a mad bitch again by the time Sasuke takes his turn on her. When he picks up the challenge drawn, he reads the words out loud.

#  **_Doggy Style._ **

That’s all it says. No explanation or anything else provided. Not that the man or the rest of his crew needs to be taught off—they are more likely than being adept to the term. Unlike their Hinata here, who simply quirks up an eyebrow in confusion. Is she really as innocent as they think she is?  _ Man _ , how clueless can she get? Well, no matter, it’s not like there’s no fun in introducing her to the basics.

And the Doggy style really is just that—one of the basics. Anyone who’s familiar with the world of sexual pleasure must already know what it means. But unlike the four of them, Hinata is still new to all of this. And it is of his great pleasure for Sasuke to act as the one who introduces her to this. 

Sasuke climbs onto the bed and flips Hinata over, before positioning himself right behind her. Sasuke grabs at her hips, lifting it up slight and making her bend body over so that he can get a better access of her back passage. His bare member starts pressing against her thighs and she bucks slightly in response, her body silently answering to the call of his hard cock.

Absentmindedly, Hinata tries to herself onto him, wanting to greet Sasuke’s prominent cock, but his hand only goes to make her still.  _ Patience _ . He traces the head of his dick at the outer rim of her rosebud, before sliding the rest of his lenght onto the valley of her asscheeks. Hinata shivers shily in return, allowing him to taunt her body slightly until he deems that it’s time. By the time, Sasuke makes up his mind, he has successfully cause a warm trail of juice to slide down her inner thighs.

Hinata has no idea how long she has been clenching and unclenching her inner walls. Her pussy is throbbing with want, and her ass as been aching  _ hard _ , practically begging to be fulfilled. She has no idea how much longer she must endure this. Whatever happens, all she knows is just that her body needs to get fucked.  _ Hard.  _ And soon.

Eventually she finds him tracing his length back down until she can feel the tip of his penis pressing against her opening. Not yet entering, just pressing, sensing her outer rim gasping anticipatingly for him to make the first move. Instead of sparing her all this wait and torment, the young male has the audacity to chuckle darkly at her expense.  _ Can’t he tell how much she wants him? How much she needs him to be inside her?  _ He must have, mustn’t he? Is he playing with her again? Is that why he refuses to enter her right away?

Hinata has no idea what kind of game he’s playing at. Whatever it is he wants from her, she’s willing to give it to him. She’s already halfway to her next orgasm. She needs another continuous pressure inside her walls. It’s only by penetration that she can feel good again. She needs the pleasure—craves it.

Watching Hinata pathetically struggle underneath him is amusing, and the male chuckles once more. He can’t believe they way she’s behaving right now. What an eager slut the four of them have turned her to be. Definitely not the shy virgin she once was before.

The girl lets out a soft cry of moan when Sasuke finally gives her what she  _ oh so desperately _ needs. Hinata is so eager for him that she actually cries out loud when he finally inserts the first few inches of himself. He deliberately pauses to let the girl get accustomed to his girth first, stretching out the tight muscle ring of her anus. Hinata’s breathing pattern transforms to short, ragged pants that only causes air pressure from within her body to compress down slightly, allowing the tight walls around Sasuke’s dick to tighten a fraction of a centimeter. But even that alone is already good enough to push him to want her more. Then, with the confidence of the experienced man that he is, Sasuke thrust fully inside her.

Filled up to the brim, Hinata breaks out another cry of pleasure, loving the way he’s claiming the firm, tiny space of her insides without remorse.

Grunting hoarsely like a strangled animal, Sasuke comments through gritted teeth, “Fuck, so tight….” He can’t believe that she’s still so fucking tight even after all the things they’ve done to the girl—and there are  _ many _ of them. He finds that he quite like her fast recovery, especially if every penetration can always feel like this no matter how many times they break her walls in.

He then does an experimental thrust and the girl whines in the back of her throat. “Can’t breathe, can you?” licking his lips, he asks conversationally, as if he is not in the middle of fucking her in the ass.

Without further ado, he latches his hand to the back of her head, entwining his rough fingers to the roots of her hair just hard enough to use her as leverage. Then he yanks her body back toward him, allowing her ass to be pressed even harder into him while her channel tightens around him. While one hand is at her head, the other is gripping her hips tightly. He makes good use of the grip he has on her to pull her body back against him, timing the movement of her body so that she can meet with his own thrusts in midpoint. Hinata lifts her head up and gasps for air, mouth sucking harshly.

Sasuke fills her up thoroughly and lewdly with every movement of his hips. Pleasure builds up inside her like never before; her lower abdomen and inner walls throbs while her back passage aches ever so deliciously until it turn raw and a bit looser. He is panting from behind her, forcing her hips harder and harder against his. He fucks her hard in the ass until she can hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh; his balls slapping so hard against her clitoris to further stimulate her at every thrust.

She whimpers when he holds her hips tightly against his and grounds himself into her, moving in only small increments but keeping her full of him the entire time.

Then, when he finally grows bored of the teasing, he begins thrusting into her brutally, pounding into her with such abandon that she can’t contain her strangled whimpers of pleasure any longer.  They are punctured by his every forward movement, and traces of saliva begins streaming down from her chin as she digs her nails into the sheets beneath her, crumbling up the fabric even more than it already is.

They continue on this until Naruto decides to come in. “Mind if I slip in?” he directs the question to Sasuke, who in turn gives a contemplative pause to his thrusting hips. His cock comes to a halt inside Hinata’s ass as he thinks over the spoken request. Since it is still his turn, Sasuke doesn’t really have to agree, but he’d like to what just what his friend has in mind.

When Sasuke makes up his mind, he quickly pulls himself out of Hinata’s ass, causing the girl to cry out from the lost. He then quickly turns her around in one swift motion, making her turn away from the head of the bed and face the other three instead. Just as soon, Sasuke plunges himself back into Hinata’s ass, groaning pleasurably at a particular rough movement.

Sasuke goes back to his original position, yanking her hair back so that her giant tits are exposed to their spectators instead this time around. Hinata’s bust is so huge that they jiggling on her chest, bouncing up and down in accordance to the resilient impact of Sasuke’s thrusting hips into her channel.

Taking this as a silent invitation, Naruto gets to position, crawling on the bed until he lies on his back while his face is situated right in between his wife’s legs. Hinata lets out a shrilly moan when she can feel his finger poking at her clitoris, drawing circles until her folds turn wet. Then Naruto lifts his head to meet her lower lips, sticking out his tongue until he manages to roll it inside her inner folds. He does this continuously; thumbs on her clitoris while his mouth working on to drink her essense, right in between her legs where his friend, Sasuke, is pounding right behind her.

The two of them are so close, she’s sure they can’t possibly be doing this without making some accidental contact with each other at some point. And if her suspicion proves to be true, none of them show any expression of discomfort from it.  _ Have they… done this before? _ Hinata can’t help but wonder, feeling the slight tinge of jealousy of whoever this lucky girl is that they’ve tried this position on. Naruto is so experienced, so far more different compared to the timid her. He must have had a lot of practise before they got married.

While all of these thoughts wonder inside his wife’s head, Naruto continues to eating and finger her pussy with zero regard. His body lies beneath hers, her breasts occasionally brushing against his knees as Sasuke continues to move her hips forward and back to meet his, his pelvic bone slapping against her buttocks at every smack of flesh.  

This goes on for an insurmountable amount of time, until the girl doesn’t think she can take it in full blow anymore. Hinata has no idea how many times she has fade in and out of the experience—as long as she stays conscious throughout the entire time, she’s positive that she won’t get slapped again. Sakura was rough in her hits, even when her slaps doesn’t mean a mark—Hinata had seen herself in the mirror briefly when she was thrusted to face one before during one of their challenges. Hinata would like to avoid getting another slap again if she can. She makes use of that sliver of sensation that borders from pain to pleasure that they enact on her body to keep her grounded.

The feel of Sakura’s sudden hands on Hinata’s tits reawaken the girl. The busty wench opens her eyes only to meet with the sight of Sakura looming forward her, eyes leering hungrily while she plays with Hinata’s huge tits, juggling them in turns while pinching at the nipples painfully until it triggers an early climax from the gangbanged girl.

The added chemistry causes Hinata to tremble with delight. Noticing the change, Naruto starts picking up his pace from beneath her, tongue and finger working furiously in making her cum. As a result, shiver breaks through her spine, her internal passages clamping down into a tight grip until Sasuke groans out from being choked around her back walls ever so tightly.

Instead of freezing up, he uses this opportunity to thrust himself even more vigorously into Hinata. Like the  hungry beast that he is now, Sasuke is able to make each thrust causing his pelvic bone to smack hard right onto her well-rounded globes of ass until there’s nothing more to give, while his cock is filled into her rectum all the way to the base. His hands claw onto her asscheeks, spreading her up even wider to make way.

Hinata is moaning shamelessly the entire time now, each sound drawn out by the impact of the rapid pounding to her ass. The impact feels so good that it makes her grip and tight around all three of them.

Then, finally, Sasuke is brought to the breaking point. His movements become erratic and soon he is thrusting into her fervently until she can feel his thick, hot liquid start to fill her up with every thrust of his hips. He goes on for a little while longer after his climax, waiting for her body to absorbs his seeds before finally pulling out of her.

Hinata sobs softly, unable to move, barely breathing just enough. The rush of adrenaline, combined with heat and lust easily send her to another feat of orgasm that causes her to squirt out, her body convulses and her pussy quivers from the intensity of it all.

*

Everything that has happened in this night has been surprising. Hinata was expecting a good, heart-warming dinner, and maybe some birthday cake. Never in a million years would she expect this type of event to turn up. Instead of blowing out the candles and cutting the cake, she’s being filled up with cream from top to bottom, all the way to the brim until she doesn’t think she can be stuffed any more—and not the kind of cream she’s expecting either.

Before she realizes it, Ino is already drawing out a piece of paper for her turn, ending up with the term—

#  **_Cowgirl._ **

Hinata watches heatedly as Ino makes her way to lay on the bed, before gesturing Hinata to climb on top of her. The dark haired kunoichi maneuvers herself until she ends up straddling Ino’s hips. Hinata is only inches away from Ino when the blonde suddenly grabs at Hinata’s waist, yanking her down until the tip of Ino’s jutsu cock slides past the other girl’s folds.

The busty wench yelps in surprise. The feel of Ino’s cock sliding inside her vaginal passage feels so good that she just can’t help expressing her pleasure. Ino pulls her down, filling her up to the hilt until Hinata ends up sitting on top of the blonde, feeling the smoothness of Ino’s thighs when their legs clasp together against one another. Hinata finds that she quite enjoys their proximity, especially when Ino’s body feels so good against her.

Ino is deeply seated inside her. What now? Hinata soon finds herself anticipating for what is to come, but Ino never makes another move at her.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to set the pace yourself, Hinata-chan. This position gives you the most control right now,” Ino informs the other girl with a sorry-not-sorry tone.

“W-what should I do? D-do I just move?” Hinata asks nervously, before doing just that, lifting her hips slightly until her buttocks hovers off Ino’s pelvic bone, before slowly coming down to be refilled by Ino’s member.

“ _ Oh _ , fuck—!  _ Yes _ , that’s it,” Ino lets out a strangled hiss. Hinata does as she’s told, lifting her hips slightly and making her descend to return back to Ino again, feeling the friction of their intimate places pressing so close together. “Just like that. Do it again.  _ Oh, shit— _ So good….” Ino mumbles to herself.

Hearing Ino’s moans of pleasure really makes Hinata shivers in delight. Her cheeks are burning from how flustered she is. Thrilling courses hotly through her veins, not believe how good she can make someone feel with the movement of her body. So far, it has always been the four of them making the movement on her. Hinata has to be honest to herself; she feels rather nervous about setting her own pace. She never thought that it would have been so easy to do so, and the more initiative she takes, the more confident it makes her feel. Overtime, Hinata tries to drag the friction longer and slower, growing just a little bit bolder everytime. Ino continues to grunt and hiss from beneath her, letting Hinata know just how good she’s doing through all the lewd sounds she makes.

Once the busty kunoichi begins to get a hold of her own pace, Ino’s hands begin to wonder up through Hinata’s upper body. The hands ghost around the sides of Hinata’s, going past her waist and rib cage until she’s able to capture the globes of Hinata’s breasts, amplifying the pleasure of their sex position. Those breasts have been bouncing up and down right in front of her, and Ino has been finding herself biting her lower lips more times than she can count. The blonde just can’t take it anymore. The temptation is way too great. And when she finally grab those perfectly-shaped globes…  _ Hot damn!  _ Ino still can’t believe how soft and spectacular they feel underneath her palm. They feel so soft and great that she can’t seem to get enough of grabbing them.

Hinata lets out a shrilling soft moan when Ino’s palms make contact with those huge breasts. The dark haired girl goes still almost immediately, hips bucking and head thrown back in a bliss. Ino loves just the kind of impact she has on the girl, and she can’t fight off the urge to tweak at Hinata’s nipples, sending another wave of pleasure through Hinata’s entire body.

Ino begins to play with Hinata’s breasts for the next few minutes, squeezing them together, then alternate in turns, before finally setting to a random pace that matches the need to her heart’s content. They are just so well-rounded and perky, Ino can’t seem to get enough of making the girl on top of her goes stiff, then comes down shiver in incredible delight. Ino continues to squeezing for the rest of the ride as Hinata simply bounces up and down on her cock, the busty girl completely moving at a full-blown speed on her own accord now.

The two are so lost in each other’s touch that they barely notice it when Naruto begins coming from down on Hinata’s back, until the blonde male abruptly grabs both of Hinata’s wrists, catching his wife in surprise when she finds herself suddenly being yanked back from the top. This action causes Hinata’s body to arch even further, allowing Ino further access inside the other girl’s tight, wet passage. The pleasure pushes Hinata’s hips to move even faster, and Ino finds herself doing the same time in amplifying their pleasure by begin lifting her on hips, meeting the busty wench in the middle.

Sasuke eventually comes to the bed and join them, pressing a vibrating bullet vibrator against Hinata’s clitoris to further accentuates the pleasure. The sensation causes Hinata to buck harder, her pussy walls clenching so hard until she ends up cummming the same time Ino spills her seeds inside the wench’s waiting womb.

Hinata has just squirted a load of wet juices on Ino’s stomach, her body still going through aftershocks of her orgasm when Sakura pushing Ino off the bed so that she can take Hinata for herself, making the girl sit on top of her.

Apparently she has taken the liberty to draw out a challenge paper and ends up with the 

#  **_Acrobat_ **

position. 

Though instead of making Hinata faces her, the pinkette makes her faces the other way around. Hinata’s legs are made to fold onto a kneeling position, before Sakura pulls the girl back, causing Hinata to land on top of her. Knees still folded, Hinata can feel Sakura’s smaller, perky tits pressing against her back. Sakura reaches for Hinata’s wrists and makes her throw them back until Hinata’s arms are reversed-wrapped around Sakura’s neck. Once the pinkette securely locks Hinata’s arms in place, Sakura lowers her hands to capture Hinata’s well-rounded tits in her hands once Hinata’s arms are well out of the way. Sakura squeezes those breasts eagerly only for a moment, before she heads further down to grab Hinata’s hips and angle her jutsu cock into Hinata’s tight ass.

Sakura can’t fill Hinata up so thoroughly in this tricky position, only able to go three quarter in, though the length is enough to the wench squeals in delight. Her thick girth is splitting Hinata in half, and Hinata’s wall muscles are squeezing her in turn. When the pinkette begins moving her hips, Hinata swears that she’s seeing stars. The girl is still so sensitive thanks to all of their previous endeavoured piled up within her, she just knows that she’s gonna burst out again sometime soon.

Eventually Sakura’s hands go back to squeezing Hinata’s breast once she knows that the girl won’t try to run away. So while Sakura’s dick is focused on spreading out Hinata’s insides, her hands are focused on kneading the soft lump of flesh together from up there. The combined assault only makes Hinata goes moaning like a part siren, part wanton whore.

The pressure on Hinata’s chest only bring their bodies closer together. So close that she can tell every defined curves and muscles on Sakura’s body, starting from the small yet soft cushion of the pinkette’s breasts, down to the slightly defined abs on her stomach.

It takes take long before Hinata finally feels the uncomfortable strain that this position poses on her body. Her legs feel cramped, and if Sakura doesn’t let go of her soon, Hinata will be losing her senses from the waist down. Yet it doesn’t seem like the pinkette is showing any sign of slowly down anytime soon. Sakura’s dick continues to slide in and out of her ass until someone inserts a finger to her cunt, making Hinata gasps in surprise.

The girl looks down to see a playful Ino grinning like a cat who is about to get the cream, before the blonde ducks down to run her tongue across Hinata’s lower lips. Ino’s tongue stars lapping hungrily the moment it touches down, catching every droplet of juices that it can find.

Just when she thinks that things can’t get any crazier than this, Hinata quickly find the bed next to her head begins to dip. The girl turns her head to find a very  _ ‘eager’ _ Sasuke joining in. And when she says  _ ‘eager’ _ , she means his dick is  _ eager _ . Sasuke’s face remains as stoic as every, umpharsed by the ongoings of anything around him. His facial expression doesn’t give off anything even as he shoves his lengthy hardness into her mouth from the side.

Even being outstretched like this, Hinata still wants to draw out a reaction out of him. So she does the only thing that she knows will get him to break off, even if it’s just a little bit. She starts swirling her tongue around his length, making him goes still midway. Hinata swirls her tongue again, this time causing him to hiss through gritted teeth. The sound he makes let her know that he is affected by this as much as she is. Amazed, Hinata lets him fuck her in the mouth, with her mouth working to suck him off along the way.

All three of them, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, eventually begin picking up their pace real quick, going so fast that Hinata’s breasts begin swaying up and down from so much impact. Hinata’s body is being prolongedly stretched out to the point that she goes past discomfort and beginning to go numb from her muscle pain. Sakura is squeezing her by the chest and from within her ass. Naruto is making her pussy even wetter by going with two digits at once inside her pussy, his tongue circling around her sensitive pearl teasingly. Sasuke never stops shoving his member in and out of Hinata’s mouth, forcing her jaws to part so wide open for an extended period of time.

All three take turns alternating their penetration, filling her up again and again until they all erupt at the same time.

Sakura and Sasuke both cum inside her, shooting out loads of cream until she feels so full from being stuffed from both ends. Naruto ends up cumming all over her, pulling out his fingers and sitting up to aim his raging cock at his wife. The young man almost laugh at Hinata’s expression when she sees just how much semen is being wasted sprayed all over her stomach and breasts.

“ _ Ha ha _ , that’s alright, Hinata-chan. I’ll have plenty more opportunity to cum inside you. There’s no need to get so worked up. Besides, I quite like this look; you wearing my cum,” Naruto grins sheepishly at her.

The girl blushes madly in return, unable to look at her husband in the eyes for some reason. Listening to his words make her body temperature skyrocket way too fast, it’s almost as if she’s on a high fever. “S-so hot….” she pants, swiping her hand over her stomach, where most of Naruto’s load have clinging to her skin. It feels weird to have the sticky substance spread on her outer skin. Like a jam, or a lotion.

“Alright, I know that you two are trying to be lovey dovey and all, but get off!” Sakura exclaims impatiently, apparently getting sick of being piled up by too much extra weight on top of her. Her yelling is all she needs to make all of them scramble out of the bed, not wanting to provoke the medic-nin‘s wrath.

Hinata is about to climb off the bed when a hand suddenly stops her. She turns to see Naruto smiling at her, before suddenly pushing her back to the bed. The girl yelps when he drags her all the way until her legs are daggling at the edge of the bed, before throwing them over his head while he’s standing at one end. Hinata throws him a confused look before he reveals to her a piece of paper that he has secretly draw out from way before. It says: 

#  **_Butterfly_ **

Hinata quirks an eyebrow at the revelation, before Naruto picks the moment to come at her, his cock sliding into her very soaked pussy as he brings them together. Hinata whimpers in pleasure as he thrusts in and out of her continuously without mercy, seemingly too pleased with the sensation of her wrapped around his rigid member. He makes sure to angle himself into her that causes the most stimulation, his penis glans hitting against the roof of her passage where her g-spot is. The sensation pushes Hinata to mewl more boldly, mouth drooling with saliva and hips arching to meet him. She ends up thrashing on the bed wildly when he continuous delivering a steady ripple of delight from the sensation of meeting her by the g-spot, each thrust more powerful and desperate than the last.

Unable to hold it any longer, Hinata bucks her hips one more time before cumming all over him, all while Naruto continues to bump against her g-spot, going completely undisturbed. As a result, Hinata ends up cumming more than she usually does, practically flooding her cunt with so much glistening wet juices. Her squirt splashes onto Naruto’s abs while her internal walls clamp down around him hard. She convulses and quivers so hard, her eyes roll back to their sockets. She sees a burst of stars before her world goes black. She only passes out for a second, before waking up again in the middle of Naruto fucking her ever so passionately, he barely notices the droplets of sweat trickling down his forehead thanks to all the work he’s putting to his body.

It doesn’t take long before someone else joins in the fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Explore 100 more stories like this at my website: https://goo.gl/8is63z  
> I’m too lazy to upload :P


End file.
